O Aluno Novo
by Temo Zz
Summary: Um Novo aluno chega para conquistar o coração das garotas... Mas será que consquistará o de um certo loiro? E o seu rival, o que fará contra ele? Yaoi. SasuNaru.
1. A Disputa

**O Aluno Novo.**

**Primeiro Capítulo: A disputa.**

**--**

Nos dias que se seguiam na mais popular e reconhecida escola, Konoha, um novo aluno chega para a felicidade das meninas fogosas e desesperadas.

Ele rapidamente se tornou popular e disputado por todas, fazendo assim vários inimigos pela escola, muitos invejosos o enchia de ameaças, mas o mesmo não valorizava o risco que poderia encontrar pela frente, esse formoso garoto se chamava Sasuke.

- Me solte... Por favor... – o garoto implorava ao ser prensado na parede.

- Não... – disse o moreno ao um ruivo.

Sasuke não notou um grupo de três garotos se aproximando.

- Ora, ora, vejam... Não é aquele garoto novo?!Tentando beijar outro?! – dizia um moreno parecido com Sasuke. – Não sabia que o aluno novo era um viadinho.

- Hn. – o Uchiha soltou o ruivo que saiu correndo e virou-se para fitar o moreno. - Pois agora sabe...

- É sei sim... Essa escola está virando um lixeiro... Só se vê gente suja... E viadinhos correndo para lá e pra cá. – os três riram.

- Vamos embora, Sai... – disse um dos garotos.

- Vamos... – o moreno virou-se em direção dos seus acompanhantes.

- Você acha que eu não vou fazer nada? – provocou o Uchiha. – Você vem aqui, espanta a minha 'caça' e depois faz um discurso desnecessário sobre o que as pessoas são ou deixaram de ser. Não me venha com essa! Se quiser brigar não fraqueje no final! – disse sério.

- TSK. Não tente me ensinar como ser um valentão! – disse o moreno que se voltou para bater no outro. Sasuke desvia-se do soco e o presenteia com um, Sai acaba caindo no chão com o impacto do mesmo.

- Fracote... Tenho certeza que você deve estar interessado em um. – Sasuke se agachou para fitar o outro. - Sabe... Eu vou conquistar esse garoto e fazê-lo meu! Ai, você vai ver... Afinal, eu e você somos 'viadinhos!' – deu um sorriso maldoso e saiu de lá abandonando um garoto no chão e dois boquiabertos.

XXX Perto dali, na porta de entrada da escola. XXX

- NARUTOOO! - gritou um garoto com cabelo de capacete se aproximando de um loiro. – Bom dia, por que ainda esta do lado de fora? Estava me esperando ou vai matar aula de novo? – disse ofegante.

- Q-que? Ah, não sei... Mas eu quero. – disse o outro bocejando.

- Oxe?! Vai matar aula de novo essa semana?!

- Vou sim! É que ontem foi treta... Eu fiquei até umas 4 horas da manhã assistindo filme pornô... Nem dormindo direito, por causa do barulho.

- Ficou assistindo filme pornô? Meu Deus. E os seus pais?

- Ah... Eles também... – disse ainda sonolento.

- COMO ASSIM?! OO'

- Eles estavam assistindo no quarto... Depois se empolgaram e fizeram muito barulho. Observação: Quando eu digo muito, Eu digo MUITO MESMO. – disse o loiro fazendo gestos com a mão.

- Não acredito, mas... Que filme você assistiu? Era com a Rita cadilac?

- ECA! Não! De jeito nenhum! Não gosto de mulheres velhas!

- Então... Era com quem?

- Era com a Gretchen! – o loiro abriu um sorriso encantador.

- Nossa Naruto... Quanta diferença... – disse irônico.

- HEHE. É que eu prefiro as morenas, adoro cabelos pretos. – disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Mas você gostava da Sakura, Lembra? (Ela tem cabelo Rosa-Pink.)

- Pois é... – desanimou. - Meu passado me condena... Mas condena você também Lee, se eu me lembro bem, você era super-caidinho por ela. – disse em um tom de deboche.

- É... Quem diria que ela iria se tornar em uma 'mina-galinha'?!

- Bom... Mas você também esta com uma cara de quem não dormiu direito...

- É que eu fiquei em casa assistindo umas coisas ai...

- Hm... O que você ficou assistindo? – Naruto faz um olhar malicioso.

- Bem... Eu assisti... – corou.

- Fala logo. ¬¬'

- Eu assisti Pokémon.

- Você... Você... VOCÊ ME DESEPCIONA COMO HOMEM!

- HEHE, diferente de você eu sou uma pessoa pura, e pessoas puras devem ser respeitadas.

- Mas quando o homem é puro... As pessoas começam achar que ele é gay. – o loiro faz um olhar intimidador. – Lee, você é Gay? Pode falar! Eu não conto pra ninguém!

- NÃO! – Lee bate na cabeça do amigo.

- AI... Ai, 'tá doendo! – Naruto esfregou a mão na região afetada.

- Vamos pra sala! – Lee puxou naruto para dentro da escola!

- Eu não quero ir...

- Cala a boca, a primeira aula vai ser com o Gai-sensei e você precisa ter um pouco mais de ' fogo da juventude!'.

- Quem precisa disso?! – emburrou-se.

A aula prosseguia divertida e engraçada, Gai-sensei fazia acrobacias para seus alunos preguiçosos melhorarem seu entusiasmo durante a aula. A sala do primeiro ano era a mais bagunceira, mas naquele dia todos estavam sonolentos.

- Tá chega de palhaçada! Vamos voltar à aula de Geografia! – o professor pegou um giz e anotou os deveres na lousa. – Abram o livro na pagina 195.

- Naruto... – chamava Lee, bem baixinho para que apenas o outro ouvisse. – Sabe o que eu fiquei sabendo? – sussurrou para o outro que se sentava na frente do moreno.

- Não, você ainda não contou. ¬¬' - também sussurrava.

- Sabe o novo aluno do segundo ano?! O Sasuke?!

- Sei... O que tem ele?! – perguntou curioso.

Sasuke era um aluno novo na escola, mas todos sabiam muito sobre ele.

- O Gaara me disse que ele brigou hoje na entrada com uns meninos do terceiro e aquele estranho do Sai estava envolvido!

- O Sai?

- É sim... Aquele retardado.

- Não fale assim dele, ele é legal.

- Falo sim, ele é o maior idiota, você diz isso porque você é a única pessoa que ele trata bem. Voltando ao assunto... Parece que estavam brigando por causa da preferência sexual do Sasuke... E no final das contas... O Sai ficou com o olho roxo... – contou animado.

- O SASUKE É GAY? – Naruto falou tão alto que todos na sala direcionaram a atenção para o mesmo. As meninas começaram a entrar em crise de pânico, umas começaram a passar mal, outras choravam de decepção e os meninos começaram a 'cantar-vitória'.

- Que coisa feia vocês dois, fofocando sobre os outros... – Gai voltou à atenção para os dois que se sentavam na ultima fileira. - Se eu ouvir um "piu" de vocês hoje durante a aula, vocês vão para a diretoria!

Naruto e Lee baixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito ao Sensei.

- Desculpe. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas... Isso é verdade? O Sasuke é gay? - perguntou o professor curioso.

Todos os alunos direcionaram a atenção á naruto que corou ao receber tanta atenção.

- E-eu... Não se--.

- Fiquei sabendo que o Sasuke brigou com alguém hoje de manhã por causa disso, Gai-sensei. – Lee interrompeu o loiro para disputar a atenção do professor com o mesmo.

- Nossa... Espero que isso tenha se resolvido. Agora todos voltem à atenção para a aula!

E assim todos fizeram, mesmo estando tão abalados com a mais nova noticia.

Naruto cutucou o amigo fortemente.

- Você é idiota? Por que você confirmou isso ao professor? Por que não desmentiu? E se o Sasuke quiser dar uma surra na gente por que espalhamos isso? – temia as conseqüências.

- Nossa... Pois é... Por que você não falou antes? – o outro começou a temer também.

- ¬¬ Depois vamos desmentir tudo isso.

- Tudo bem.

Assim aula acabou, todos correram em direção ao Lee.

- Diz a verdade, o meu Sasuke é ou não é Gay? – Perguntou a vaca-rosa.

- Bom... Sakura... Na verdade o Sasuke é G.. – Naruto tampou a boca do outro para que não falasse besteira.

- Gente o Lee estava brincando o Sasuke não é gay... Foi tudo um grande um mal entendido...

- Grande idiota... Ficar mentindo sobre os outros! – reclamou.

Todos saíram murmurando palavras de baixa calúnia sobre os dois. Enquanto se dirigiam para o refeitório.

- Ufa... – aliviados, disseram ao mesmo tempo.

No intervalo Lee estava sentado esperando Naruto trazer o lanche que o mesmo foi comprar, a fila era pequena e já estava na vez do loiro.

- Olá tia, eu quero duas Coca's e dois cachorros-quentes. – pegou o dinheiro no bolso e entregou para a mesma.

- Boa refeição.

- Obrigado. – Naruto se dirigiu a mesa onde estavam Gaara e Lee conversando.

- Olá naruto. – disse Gaara. – Não ira se importar se eu roubar o Lee um pouco de você?

- Não...

- Espera-me aqui que eu já volto... – com um sorriso nos lábios, Lee, levantou-se da mesa.

- Hei. Lee... Não se esqueça do lanche... – O loiro entregou ao outro.

- Obrigado...

Naruto deliciava seu saboroso lanche, o encheu de catchup.

- Deve estar uma delicia, não é mesmo? Naru-chan? – um moreno sentou-se na frente, o loiro o olhava abobadamente.

- Sasuke? Hã... Oi... – estava surpreso, era a primeira vez que falava com o outro.

- É você que fica espalhando fofoca sobre mim? – perguntou sério.

Naruto engasgou e começou a tossir.

– Eu fiz uma pergunta.

- Bem... – Recuperou-se. – Foi sem querer, não tive nenhuma intenção maldosa. – o outro o observava friamente, o loiro se incomodava com aquele olhar desconfiado. – É sério.

O moreno fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem, confiarei em você, mas se fofocar sobre mim, ira se arrepender.

- Tá... – o outro fitava assustado o mais velho. – Mas... É verdade? O que dizem?

- Mais ou menos. – Sasuke levantou-se da mesa.

- Como assim?! Você prefere garotas peitudas ou prefere garotos bonitões como eu? – perguntou fazendo pose.

-...

- Prefere garotas sem peito? OO'

- ¬¬ Tanto faz... Gosto de gente bonita.

- Então eu faço o seu tipo? O.o

- Impossível. – Sasuke saiu deixando o menor para trás.

XXX Após o sinal que finalizava o intervalo... XXX

- Sasuke...

- sim?

- Descobri quem é o 'amado' do Sai.

- E quem seria Deidara?

- Uzumaki Naruto. – Sasuke se surpreendeu com a resposta do comparsa.

- Interessante. Ele tem um gosto diferente... – comentou. - No Colégio Konoha está prestes a ocorrer uma disputa... – sorriu maldosamente.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Meu Primeiro SasuNaru.**

**O primeiro capitulo Esta ai...**

**Haverá um segundo???**

**Depende de vocês.!!**

**Deixem Review's**

**Please!! *-* ( Cara-de-Cachorrinho-pidão)**

**Beijos.**


	2. O morro do bosque

**Eu me animei muito em receber apenas 6 review's . (Só?) Ah, mas eu nem esperei dar um dia inteiro e já estou postando o segundo capitulo.**

**Hehe. Ah, não tinha nada pra fazer, tô de férias então gastei meu vago tempo escrevendo aqui para vocês.**

**Mas pra falar a verdade, eu tô é muito brava. A net aqui é uma merda... É eu estava baixando o filme BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN. Quando eu vi que ia demorar 10 horas pra baixar o filme eu fiquei P-U-T-A.**

**Mas... Ai eu toda feliz da vida quando chegou ao fim e deu 100%, ai eu vou lá ao programinha ruinzinho de casa e assisto o filme, quando vou ver... O filme não tinha legenda e nem era dublado.**

**Pensa em uma pessoa que chorou de raiva! É isso mesmo... Eu chorei mano, foi o pior dia da minha vida. Mas o filme era legal. * E eu não entendi nada* **

**TT. TT**

**Ai... Vamos falar de coisas boas... O capítulo dois ta ai e tá quentinho para as Yaoi'stas do Brasil.**

**Boa leitura. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Segundo capítulo: O morro do bosque.**

Era sábado à noite, o tempo frio tomava conta daquele pequeno quarto, onde certo loiro estava mergulhado em pensamentos até que os mesmos foram interrompidos pelo toque do seu celular.

- Hello? – em um tom divertido.

_- Oi, Naruto? _– era a voz de Lee, o Loiro se entristeceu.

- Ah, é você... – disse em tom de desdém.

_- Oxe, ficou triste de repente? _

- Ah... É... – confessou.

_- Só porque eu te liguei? _– o outro começou a entristecer também.

- É que podia ter tanta gente legal querendo falar comigo... Tanta gente interessante querendo conversa... Ai, você me liga! Não que você não seja uma pessoa legal... Não que você não seja uma pessoa interessante... Ah... Você entendeu.

_- Nossa... Isso magoa..._

- Ah, você sabe que eu 'te gosto', mas então por que você resolveu me ligar? Saudades?

_- Na verdade não... É que... Lembra que o Gaara quis conversar comigo no intervalo ontem?_

- Bem, lembro sim.

_- Eu não tive coragem de dizer ontem para você, mas ele disse umas coisas estranhas, eu no inicio, achava que era brincadeira, mas a expressão no rosto dele me deixou surpreso._

- O que ele disse? – perguntou curioso.

_- Ele perguntou se eu gostaria de namorá-lo. – s_ua voz sumia a cada palavra.

- O QUE? O Gaara também é gay? - berrou. – Esse mundo tá perdido... Eu tenho 'certa pena' das mulheres... Não vai sobrar nenhum homem descente para elas se o mundo continuar desse jeito.

_- Tá, tá... Eu sei disso também, mas... O que eu devo fazer? –_implorava.

- Oxe, o que você acha?! Diz 'não' simples... Ele acha que você é gay, diz pra ele que não e ponto.

_-..._

- Lee?

_- Hm._

- LEE? VOCÊ TAMBÉM? Meu Deus... Será que eu sou o único HT daquela escola? (N/A: POR ENQUANTO O SENHOR É SIM. HOHO *O*) – o garoto permanecia pasmo.

_- Bem, ele foi tão romântico ao se declarar que eu realmente fiquei balançado... Então depois do beijo eu nem pude contrariá-lo... Eu apenas agi como um covarde e sai correndo o deixando lá... Sem uma resposta._

- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer, mas se o que você deseja é o Gaara então fique com ele.

_- Obrigado naruto, eu acho que no final das contas eu só precisava dizer isso para alguém._

- Por nada. Iremos continuar sendo amigos de qualquer jeito mesmo... – sorriu levemente.

_- Falando em serem amigos... Fiquei sabendo que você conversou com o Sasuke no intervalo._

- Ah, é sim ele é uma pessoa legal mesmo sendo um pouco insensível. Acho que ele tá afim de mim. – dizia Uzumaki convencido.

_- Oxe - s_urpreende-se _– Sério?_

- Mas é claro que não! É só zuera... – deu risadas. - Na verdade, eu só quero que ele goste de mim, eu quero ser amigo dele, sabe?! – falou sério.

_- Sei sim, Você quer ser importante pra ele?_

- Hã... Sim.

_- Você quer sair com ele... Se divertir juntos?_

- É...

_- Você quer poder estar todos os dias com ele?_

- Bom... Sim.

_- É o que eu sinto pelo Gaara._

- Q-QUÊ? – gritou. – Eu não quero que você compare o Sasu-chan e eu com vocês dois... É COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE ENTENDEU? COMPLETAMENTE. – o loiro sentiu seu rosto se esquentar.

_- Sasu-chan? Desde quando se tornaram tão íntimos?_

- I-isso não tem nada haver...

_- Tá bom naruto, não precisa se justificar. _

- Mas eu não quero que você pen-..

_- Tá... – _interrompeu_. - Boa noite, sonhe com o seu sasu-chan. – _desligou o telefone.

Naruto se sentia completamente estranho, ouvi seu amigo dizer aquelas coisas sobre ele e Gaara. "_O Lee mudou e eu nem percebi..."_, pensava surpreso. Admirava o amigo por ter aceitado seus sentimentos tão facilmente. "_Corajoso..."_

XXX No Quarto de Sai XXX

- Então essa brincadeira perversa já começou... Uchiha Sasuke? – o moreno estralava os dedos em seqüência. – Você vai se dar mal seu idiota... Muito mal. – o moreno fitava o espelho como se quem ele fita-se fosse o Uchiha. Seu olhar maligno deixava o clima muito pesado sobre o ar.

XXX Segunda-feira na escola. XXX

Naruto esperava seu fiel amigo na entrada mais nenhum sinal dele, após esperar por 'longos' minutos resolveu entrar. Duvidou que seu amigo comparecesse na escola naquele dia, e seu pensamento se concretizou.

O seu mais novo professor Itachi, que chegou à escola no mesmo dia que seu irmão mais novo, Sasuke. Lecionava matemática, a matéria que 95% dos brasileiros persistem em odiar.

Naruto olhava pra lousa mais não via nada, sua visão embasava... A agonia surgia. Para ele saber matemática é saber falar a língua dos ET's.

A aula seguiu entediante, até que para a felicidade de todos, o sinal toca, é fim daquela aula torturante, e o inicio do intervalo.

Naruto bocejava, estava realmente muito cansado, ele havia dormido mal no dia anterior. Ele se dirigiu para o parque daquela gigantesca escola, queria ir para o morro escondido por trás de vasto bosque. Naquele morro havia apenas uma arvore, a maior e mais bela arvore que aqueles olhos azuis do mar puderam ver.

- Esse lugar... – olhou para o horizonte. – É realmente fabuloso.

- É sim. – disse uma voz próxima. – Olá Naru-chan. – era o Sasuke, ele estava sentado e encostado na arvore.

O moreno apenas olhava para o vasto horizonte.

- Sasuke... – virou-se para fitar o outro. – Hã... O que você faz aqui? Bem... Eu pensei que apenas eu conhecia esse lugar... – o loiro sentou-se ao lado do moreno.

- O mesmo que você, apenas descansar. Conheci esse lugar agora pouco, eu estava andando por aqui perto, até que vi umas 'fans-girls-fogosas' correndo atrás de mim, resolvi me esconder aqui.

- Hm. Fugindo das garotas?! Eu nunca fugi de nenhuma, mas elas fugiam de mim... – disse em um tom divertido e ao mesmo tempo triste. – Elas me acham infantil e irritante, mas teve uma que se interessou por mim um tempo atrás, Hinata; Mas não era por mim que ela estava realmente apaixona... Era seu primo que ela amava. – o moreno não pronunciou nada, então o loiro continuou. – Sabe Sasuke... Você tem cara de ser um garoto experiente com as garotas, você poderia... – corou-se.

- Poderia? – o Uchiha se interessou.

- Você poderia... Dizer-me como... Como é beijar? – Naruto ficou completamente vermelho.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com o que ouviu, deu um sorriso de canto e disse:

- Eu já esperava isso de um Dobe! – zombou do menor que se irritou.

- Não me chame assim, teme!

- Quer mesmo saber? – fitou o outro.

- H-hai. – afirmou com a cabeça.

- Bem, existe um jeito mais eficiente do que explicar com palavras. – em um tom malicioso.

- E qual seria? – perguntou inocente.

Sasuke direcionava seus lábios aos de naruto, mas o outro corou e impediu o ato.

- O-o que pensa em fazer? – com uma voz tremula e uma expressão assustada.

- Eu vou te beijar, você mesmo disse que queria saber como é. - disse com falsa inocencia.

- Bem, mas... Nã-.

- Você tem segurança da sua sexualidade? – perguntou o moreno interrompendo o loiro.

- Tenho... Sim... – respondeu inseguro.

- Então, um beijo não ira afetar nada, não é mesmo?

- Bem, sim. – ao responder, naruto sentiu como se tivesse aceitado o beijo do moreno mas resolveu não dizer nada, e fitou o gramado.

Sasuke passou as mãos levemente pelos cabelos do loiro que reagiu fechando os olhos, Naruto se arrepiou fracamente, mas seu coração reagiu intensamente ao toque. O moreno pegou na nuca do menor e fez com que o mesmo aproximasse de seus lábios.

Seu beijo começou um pouco gélido, mas lábios começaram a se enturmar e o beijo prosseguiu molhado e quente. Sasuke conduzia o outro, passou seus longos braços pela cintura do beijo fez com que ambos os corpos estremecessem.

Naruto passou a mão pelo peito do maior e agarrou a camiseta e á apertou como se tivesse pegado o coração do moreno.

Aos poucos eles foram diminuindo a velocidade e a intensidade, até que os dois separam os lábios bem lentamente.

O loiro soltou a o uniforme do Uchiha deixou sua mão percorrer lentamente pelo corpo do mesmo e a tirou timidamente. Ele queria olhar para qualquer lugar menos para o outro.

- Dobe...

- Eu gostei... – tímido. –... Você deve ter beijado muitas pessoas para ter tanta experiência... – disse um pouco tristonho.

- Talvez... – foi sincero e ao menos tempo frio.

Naruto voltou o olhar para o horizonte e fecharam os olhos, ele sentiu como se aquele beijo tivesse tirado toda a energia de seu corpo, como se Sasuke fosse um vampiro... Um vampiro muito charmoso.

Uzumaki suspirou fundo, deitou-se sobre o colo do outro e dormiu, descansou sobre o moreno que era coberto pela sombra da arvore mais majestosa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Pessoinhas estou completamente comovida com as review's. (Verdade) *-***

**O reconhecimento de Vocês fizeram com que eu acordasse 12:00 em pleno Domingo, só para escreve-la.**

**Detalhe: Eu fui durmir 7 da madruga. (Verdddddade)**

**Bom, estou um pouco sem tempo, então não pude responder as Review's. **

**MAS POR FAVOR CONTINUEM ESCREVENDO. * Elas são como energéticos que me inspiram***

**(Verdddddddddddade)**

**Eu/amo/muito/tudo/isso.**

**Own... Pô, Eu acho que eu melhorei bastante desde o primeiro capitulo.**

**O que vocês acham?**

**( POR FAVOR DIZEM COISAS BOAS.) - tendo um ataque.**

**Beijos.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Um amigo estranho

**Terceiro Capítulo.**

** Um amigo estranho.**

**--**

Naruto dormiu rápidos vinte minutos e levantou-se lentamente do colo do outro.

- Passou-se muito tempo? – perguntou o loiro bocejando.

- Não.

- AAAHH, que merda... Já acabou o intervalo. – olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. – Por que você não me acordou? – levantou-se para fitar o outro.

- 'Por quê?'. Que pergunta mais desnecessária, a resposta é obvia. – levantou-se também. – Por que eu não quis!

"_Tsk. Quero matar esse cara..." _pensou naruto_, "... Muito convencido."_

- Teme... – disse tremendo de raiva.

- Dobe.

- Vamos embora, devemos estar muito atrasados! – o Uzumaki pegou na mão do moreno e saiu correndo.

- Solte a minha mão! – fez uma cara assustadora para o menor que soltou rapidamente.

- 'Tá... – Surpreso.

- Chegar ofegante na sala não vai justificar o atraso. – Sasuke seguiu andando, o loiro apenas seguiu de cabeça baixa.

Assim que chegaram ao pátio deserto da escola os dois garotos se dão de cara com outro moreno.

- Andou fugindo de mim? Seu maldito. – perguntou Sai de longe.

- Sim, mas não de você!

- Sasuke, o que esta acontecendo, por que estão brigando? – o loiro boiava, perguntou ao moreno que não respondeu, mas que começou a andar em direção ao seu 'clone mal feito' que fez o mesmo.

- O que você estava fazendo com o meu naruto? – perdia o controle.

- Seu? – deu um sorriso de canto. – Eu disse que roubaria ele de você, não disse?

O loiro olhava aquilo assustado, a aura dos dois lhe dava medo, mas quando ele viu Sai levantando o punho em direção ao Sasuke interferiu se pondo entre ambos.

- PAREM!

Sai abaixou o punhal pegou na mão de Naruto e saiu correndo, puxando o outro. Assim que chegaram ao segundo andar inabitável, o moreno olha ofegante para o loiro.

- Não confie no Sasuke... Não mesmo, você ira se arrepender... Ele pode ser uma pessoa cruel e perversa.

Naruto se assustou e deu um passo pra trás.

- Eu não... Não é verdade... PARE DE BRINCAR COM COISA SÉRIA! – o loiro saiu correndo abandonando o outro. Não sabia o que pensar, mas aquele aviso lhe deu certo medo.

Assim que Naruto sumiu corredor afora, o moreno começou a rir com descontrole e maldosamente. Sentou-se no chão. Ofegante com a sua própria risada, diz para si mesmo:

- Já esta na hora de por essa merda de plano em ação... Nem posso imaginar esse Filho da puta se fuder. – voltou a rir. ( **N/A:** Desculpe o excesso de palavrão... :s )

XXX Naquele mesmo dia, à noite, na casa de Naruto. XXX

- Naruto, você tem visita! – disse a mãe do loiro abrindo a porta do quarto, um garoto sobrancelhudo entrou, e a mãe fechou a porta.

- Olá. – disse animado sentando-se na cama ao lado do loiro.

- Por que faltou hoje na escola? – se preocupava.

- Bom, é que o Gaara foi à minha casa ontem e nós... Bem, nos atrasamos na hora de ir pra escola... Então resolvemos faltar. – com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Naruto se sentiu bem pelo fato do amigo não ter contado os detalhes da 'noite em que eles passaram juntos. '

- Mas e então... O que aconteceu na escola hoje?

- Nada de interessante... Eu só... Beijei o Sasuke e o Sai disse que o Sasuke era perigoso... E que era para eu não confiar nele.

- Nossa... – escutava pasmo. – Isso é verdade?

- É sim... – disse um pouco tristonho.

- Então você beijou o Sasuke? – Lee ignorou a preocupação de Naruto sobre que o Sai dizia. – E então... Ele beija bem? Você gostou? Ahhh... Virou gay?! – o moreno estava emocionado e corado.

Naruto se abobou todo, não sabia o que dizer, ele nem podia contraria, por que se ele falasse que tinha gostado... Bem, ele preferiu falar nada, sua expressão condenava.

- Hm... Então eu acho que isso quer dizer um 'SIM!' – Lee gritou levando os braços ao alto. – Meu amigo também é um passivinho.

- Pare... Isso não é legal. Foi só um beijo, ele apenas tirou a minha curiosidade, eu só queria saber como era beijar... E só... – uma expressão sofrida, surgiu em seu rosto. -... Ele fez apenas um favor.

- Hm. – o amigo também se abrochou. – Então você esta gostando de verdade dele, não é?

- Q-que? Ma-mas... É claro que não! – Uzumaki acordou de seus pensamentos, sentiu-se como se tivessem dado um tapa em sua cara.

- Não precisa mentir pra mim, eu te conheço... – Lee pegou a sua mochila. – Tenho algo para te mostrar...

- O que é?

- Um presente que eu ganhei do Gaara.

Naruto estranho o fato de o amigo ter corado tanto ao pegar o objeto.

- Fala logo o que é.

Lee pegou o objeto e mostrou, Naruto caiu da cama de uma forma brutal.

- Q- que? Que pouca sem-vergonhice é e-essa? – o loiro gaguejava ridiculamente.

- Bem, é que... Eu e o Gaara assistimos ontem... Pensei que você gostaria de assistir também. – dizia inocentemente. (N/A: Gente... Eu queria ter um amigo que nem o Lee!).

- UM FILME PORNO?! E AINDA POR CIMA... GAY?!?!?! – o loiro não acreditava em seus olhos, que olhava para o seu amigo mostrando a capa de dois homens nus se abraçando, _"Eles ficam bonitos juntos... Opa! Em que eu tô pensando?" _Naruto fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer o que via.

- É você vai gostar... Afinal você beijou o _'_intocável' do Sasuke. – o moreno viajava em pensamentos. – Sabe Naruto... Quando você 'namorando' ele, vamos combinar de sair eu, você, ele e o Gaara, juntos a um barzinho?

Naruto pensou um pouco e resolveu 'enganar' o amigo.

- Tá... Tá. Vamos sim.

- Quando?

- Oxe. Quando eu estiver namorando ele. ¬¬ – disse impulsivamente.

- Ok. – disse sorridente. – Então, vamos assistir ao filme?

- Q-que? Esse filme que você trouxe? NÃO! – berrou.

- Por favor... Você não tem curiosidade de saber como é?

- Não é isso.

- Vai... Vamos. Olhar não mata! – tentava motivar o não-motivável.

- Tá vai... Mas só um pouco. – desanimado.

- Own. *-* Obrigado. - seus olhos brilhavam tanto que Naruto pensou que ia ficar cego.

- Põe logo isso ai!

Lee se dirigiu até o DVD e colocou o filme. Os dois se ajeitaram na cama, e Lee apertou 'play'.

O filme permanecia completamente constrangedor, Naruto olhava para a TV boquiaberto. Ele não sentia nada, mas não se sentia confortável. Via Lee se corar e o mesmo direcionar suas mãos ao membro de baixo.

- Esta tudo bem, Lee? – perguntou o loiro confuso. – Quer fazer xixi? - perguntou inocente.

- Hã? – o moreno direcionou a sua atenção para o outro. – Bem... Talvez seja isso. Então... Vou ao banheiro e já volto. – se surpreendeu com a ingenuidade do outro.

- Tá...

Naruto direcionou sua atenção novamente para a TV. Estava lá, encarava aquela cena completamente anormal, com uma cara insatisfeita. _"Como uma pessoa pode gostar disso? É tão... Sem-graça.", _pensou.

Após se sentir completamente estranho, o loiro resolveu desligar aquele DVD. Ele sabia que não ia ter nenhuma ereção mesmo.

Naruto pousou-se na cama, estava cansado. Teve um dia estranho, pensava na briga dos dois morenos. O loiro nunca imaginou que Sai poderia ser uma pessoa tão assustadora e isso incomodava muito ele. Mas não era isso que realmente atormentava o mesmo, e sim o beijo, aquele beijo tão eterno, aquele beijo era tudo de certa forma. Naruto passava lentamente os dedos pelos lábios, ele queria aquele beijo de novo, mas não confessaria, para ninguém.

O loiro virou-se para o outro lado da cama esperando o sono, quando o telefone em sua estante começa a tocar, o saradinho levantou-se e direcionou-se até aquele objeto estranho vermelho e o atendeu.

- Oi. – disse cansado.

- Olá. Naruto? – disse uma voz conhecida.

- É ele, quem ser vós? – perguntou atento.

- Sasuke.

- Você?! – surpreendeu-se. - Sua voz esta muito diferente! E... E c-como você tem meu telefone?!

- Escuta naruto, eu quero te ver amanhã na sala de musica um pouco antes do intervalo. Terá alguém problema? – impaciente.

- N-não... Não terá. – disse um pouco tímido.

- Ótimo. – desligou na cara do loiro.

Naruto olhou para o telefone.

- Nossa... Não custa nada dizer boa noite. – colocou o telefone no gancho.

Lee saiu do banheiro.

- Quem era no telefone? – curioso. (N/A: O que te interessa?)

- Era o Sasuke... Disse que era para encontrá-lo na sala de musica amanhã.

- Hm. – malicioso. – E você vai, não é mesmo? – sorriu.

- Bom... Vou. – disse normal. – Vai dormir aqui não é?

- Aham.

- ótimo. – sorriu.

XXX No dia seguinte na escola. XXX

Naruto andava pelo vago corredor da escola, ele tinha aula com Itachi. Ele deu uma 'leve' desculpa para sair da sala, disse que queria ir ao banheiro quando na verdade não queria. (N/A: Pô, Quem nunca deu essa desculpa na vida, só para sair passeando pela escola durante a aula? xD )

O loiro parou diante da sala de musica, respirou fundo e abriu aquela enorme porta.

Naruto se deparou com uma cena que nunca desejou ter visto, aquela cena era...

- Mas... O QUE É QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?

* * *

**------ Continua... -----**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bom... Gente, vocês não imaginam o quanto eu tenho sofrendo.**

**Na verdade... Não estou, é que eu tenho recebido tanta visita em casa que eu estou tendo um prejuízo econômico por aqui... (Quer dizer... minha mãe que esta tendo.)**

**Então pessoinhas, a conclusão disso tudo é que... No final das contas... Eu estou com preguiça de responder as review's. **

**Mas... POR FAVOR, CONTINUEM ME FAZENDO FELIZ... CONTINUEM ESCREVENDO REVIEWS PRA MIM... ESTOU COMPLETAMENTE VICIADAS POR ELAS.**

*-------------------------------------------*

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Um beijo indesejado

**O aluno novo.**

**Um beijo indesejado.**

**XXXX**

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – observava incrédulo para a cena a sua frente.

Sasuke estava sentado em uma cadeira, e em cima de si estava Sai que o beijava gulosamente. Aquilo assustou o loiro, que os olhava indignado.

Afinal... Por que Sasuke o chamaria para ver aquela cena tão decadente?

- Sasuke, foi para isso que me chamou? – o loiro disse em um tom choroso que passou despercebido pelo mesmo.

- Não chamei. – levantou-se jogando o moreno que estava sobre si no chão. Sasuke limpou a sua boca, não gostou do sabor do outro.

- Então... Quem chamaria? – perguntava irônico e decepcionado, não sabia o porquê, mas era melhor nem saber. Sasuke andou até a porta, onde Naruto estava, e olhou para trás para o garoto jogado no chão que sorria sadicamente para ele.

- Você ainda por cima pergunta? – voltou a olhar o loiro com reprovação. – Não seja ingênuo... – saiu daquela sala abandonando os dois garotos.

Naruto fitou o outro que estava no chão entre risos.

- Não me olhe assim...

Ser amigo de Sai foi um erro, um grande erro. O outro o deixou infeliz tão facilmente que o incomodava, só por causa daquele beijo? Não...

XXX Após a volta para a sala de aula. XXX

- Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou Lee ao ver a expressão entristecida no rosto do loiro.

- Eu me encontrei com uma cena... Eu encontrei... – sua voz sumia.

- Se encontrou com...? – curioso.

- Eu vi o Sai e o Sasuke se beijando. – disse tudo de uma vez, apenas para não sentir as palavras saírem de sua boca.

- O quê? – Lee ergueu a sobrancelha, fazendo parecer que seus olhos saltaram para fora. - Como assim? O Sasuke? Com ele? Impossível!

- Impossível? Não foi o que eu vi...

- Mas... Eles nem se dão bem! – o olhar do moreno mudou para um pensativo. – Naruto... Tem que ter algo por trás disso...

- Eu acho que foi o Sai... Tenho quase certeza!

- Eu tenho absoluta... Lembrando que eu nem conheço o Sasuke.

- Hm.

- Eu acho que você tem que falar com o Uchiha, sabe... Resolver isso... – tentava consolar o outro que dava a devida atenção aos conselhos muitas vezes úteis.

- Vou fazer isso no intervalo. – não pensou, não precisava.

- Isso ai! Para um mundo mais cor-de-rosa! – Lee se animava.

- Hey... Eu não faço parte do movimento Gay! – sussurrava para o outro.

- Então, por que você ficou 'depre' quando viu aquela cena? - com um olhar insano.

- Eu não fiquei... – corou. – Eu só pensei... Que o Sasuke era uma vitima do ataque impulsivo do Sai. É... Foi isso. Só isso. – repetia para transparecer segurança.

- Tudo bem, mas não é legal mentir para o melhor amigo!

- Não minto... Não sinto nada além de amizade por ele. – disse levantando o tom de voz.

- Esta errado e... Fale mais baixo, alguém mais precisa saber que você gosta dele?

- Não enche. – disse emburrado.

XXX Na hora do intervalo. XXX

Naruto procurava loucamente por Sasuke, mais o moreno não aparecia. Conversou com algumas pessoas próximas mais as respostas eram sempre as mesmas. Para a sua felicidade após logos cinco minutos, (N/A: Pouco néah? Mas não podemos esquecer que estamos falando do intervalo, que sempre acaba rápido! ¬¬) o loiro encontra o outro sentado sozinho na sombra de uma cerejeira, lia um livro com capa preta, devia ser de investigação criminal.

- Olá. – disse Naruto ao sentar-se ao lado do maior.

Sasuke não respondeu ao chamado do outro, continuou a ler o livro que parecia mais interessante.

Assim que o loiro notou que o outro não estava disposto a uma conversa simpática. Foi direto ao assunto:

- O que... Exatamente... Aconteceu entre você e o Sai naquela sala? – perguntou sério e triste.

Sasuke suspirou e fechou o livro.

- Em quem você confia? Em mim ou nele? – fitou o loiro em um tom irônico.

- Eu gosto de você... E tenho medo dele! – respondeu com uma sinceridade cheia de magoa.

Sasuke desviou seu olhar para a paisagem, infelizmente para ele, só se via um grupo de garotas fofocando entre si enquanto o olhava dos pés a cabeça.

- É muito bom saber disso. – levantou-se em um vulto. - Mas seria melhor não ser tão gentil e inocente comigo!

- Hm? Por quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Eu posso acabar te agarrando. – comentou enquanto saia e sorriu vitorioso.

Naruto permanecia confuso, mas sentia ter se esquecido de algo...

- Sasuke... Não vai dizer o que aconteceu? – levantou-se também.

- Agora não... – deu as costas.

Naruto fitou o andar do Uchiha, tão seguro e forte... Para o loiro, o moreno parecia mais feliz do que devia.

- I aí, Naruto?... O que ele disse? – Lee surge da sombra da arvore, para a surpresa do outro.

- Hm? O que você estava fazendo ai? – irritava-se.

- Bom; Você sabe néah?... Quando eu vi você falando com ele vim me esconder aqui para ouvir a conversa... Mas eu só consegui ouvir uma coisa... – Lee faz uma cara maliciosa.

- O-o que?

- Que se você continuar sendo inocente e gentil com o Sasuke... Ele vai acabar te agarrando! – Lee faz um olhar assustador. – HEHEHEHE.

- AH... CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ VIU QUE ERA SÓ BRINCADEIRA!! – berrava chamando atenção de todos em volta.

Lee ria freneticamente.

- Tá bom... – foi parando lentamente de rir. – Mas então... Ele disse o motivo do beijo? – perguntou sério.

- Não... – disse desanimado, Lee percebeu que o amigo não queria prosseguir com o assunto.

-... Falando em beijo... Você não tem nenhuma vontadezinha de... Beijar ele de novo?

Naruto se corou completamente ao se lembrar do primeiro e único beijo que teve o com o outro.

- Eu acho que sim... Mas será que ele me beijaria de novo? – disse de cabeça baixa, o moreno ao lado sorriu.

- Você sabe muito bem que tudo isso é questão de conversa!

- É...

- Eu realmente acho que o que você quer não é apenas um beijo... Por que quanto mais você beijá-lo 'mais dele' você vai querer!

- Mais dele vou querer? – repetia para compreender o significado.

- Eu sei que você _acha _que é só curiosidade, mas você não tem noção do quanto seus olhos brilham quando fala dele. Mas pensando bem... É melhor você deixar o tempo cuidar disso, é o melhor remédio para a suas duvidas.

- Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso...

- É melhor você deixar 'rolar'... – animou-se. – Que nem eu e o Gaara. – sorriu abertamente.

- Falando nele... Eu não o vi hoje...

- É que ele faltou... Teve que ir ver a avó dele que passou mal esses tempos atrás...

- Hm... Que pena.

- Então, quer dormir em casa hoje? – caminhavam de volta para a sala.

- Não, tenho um trabalho de história para terminar...

- Ok.

XXX Enquanto isso, na sala do segundo ano. XXX

- Acho que agora eu tenho aula contigo, Sasuke-chan. – disse um professor.

- Cala a boca Itachi... – desdenhou. – Ah, pode fazer um favor para mim?

- Não, mas fale...

- Poderia segurar a sua gazela? Por que eu não agüento mais ver aquele idiota do Sai em cima de mim... – disse em um tom raivoso.

- Hm... E por que você não vai dar um jeito nele, que nem você sempre faz, sai dando umas pancadas por ai? – em um tom irônico.

- Por que ele me disse uma coisa... Então vai me ajudar ou não?

- Ajudo, mas vai me dizer o que ele havia dito?

- Sim...

XXX No dia seguinte na escola... XXX

- Eu vou matar aula hoje... – comentou Uzumaki bocejando.

- Não, você vai para a sala!

-... Não, eu estou muito cansado... Se eu for para sala vou dormir e levar advertência. – bocejou de novo. – É melhor não...

- hm... E por que todo esse cansaço? – desconfiado.

- Bem, por que ontem eu virei a noite fazendo o trabalho de história... Que é para entregar hoje; Lembra?

- Sei sim, isso que dá lembrar-se de fazer o trabalho um dia antes. ¬¬ ( **N/A:** Eu tbm faço no ultimo dia... Para mim é menos extressante. xD)

- É, verdade... Você poderia entregar ao professor e dizer que 'eu fiquei doente por isso não pode vir para a escola'?

- Ok, Ok. Mas se ele descobrir qualquer coisa... A culpa vai ser _só _sua.

Naruto sorriu e entregou o relatório ao amigo.

- Tudo bem. É para isso que serve os amigos: "Para ajudar nas horas certas e fugir nas horas desesperadas".

- Tá... Onde você vai ficar enquanto isso?

- Bem... Eu pretendo cochilar um pouco... Então, vou ficar por aqui na escola...

- Sorte sua que a escola é muito grande!

- É sim. – sorriu. – Eu venho te ver na hora da saída...

- Ok. – sorriu também. - E Bom soninho da tarde...

Naruto caminhou para o seu lugar preferido, para aquele bosque, se dirigiu até aquela arvore que lhe trazia boas lembranças de sonhos, de dias quentes e frescos, e de... Sasuke.

Ele queria ir para lá e encontrar o moreno novamente, mas sabia que ele deveria estar na sala como todos os alunos deveriam.

- Que sono...

Naruto sentou-se e encostou-se na arvore, fechou os olhos esperando que o cansaço o atacasse de vez.

- Acho que nos encontramos de novo... – ouviu uma voz conhecida. – E no mesmo lugar...

- Hm? Sasuke? – o loiro se assustou ao ver o moreno de pé o fitando intensamente.

- Matando aula? – sentou-se ao lado do outro. - Que coisa mais feia...

- E você? Não esta? – olhou curioso.

- É... Tem razão. Nós estamos fazendo uma coisa muito feia. ( **N/A:** Não siga o exemplo desses personagens... )

Naruto sorriu um pouco encabulado.

- Por que esta aqui? – perguntou o loiro fitando Sasuke que observava o horizonte.

- Senti a necessidade de encontrar a mesma coisa que tinha encontrado aqui antes...

- A paisagem? – perguntou confuso.

Sasuke o olhou como se fosse um Alien e sorriu.

- Talvez... – permanecia com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, ele gostava daquela ingenuidade do outro.

- Hm... – Naruto não fez muita questão de entender a resposta. – Eu posso dormir um pouco no seu colo? – perguntou completamente vermelho.

- Depende. – sorriu malicioso.

- Depende?! Depende do que?

- Por um beijo você pode deitar aqui por tempo indeterminado...

- Hm? – Naruto sentiu seu sangue ir para o seu rosto.

- É... Tudo bem para você?

- Eu não s-

- É sim ou não? Responda! – disse sério, fingindo irritação.

- Bom, sim... – nem pensou no que disse, por um ato impulsivo, seu coração tomou conta da sua mente e fez dizer sobre o que ele não estava consciente.

- Então me beije. – Sasuke o fitou com seus olhos negros esperando uma ação do loiro.

- E-eu? Eu não vou conseguir... – Naruto abraçou seu corpo e fitou suas pernas.

Sasuke desanimou e encostou as costas na arvore.

- É digno de pena! – fechou os olhos por um instante desejando dormir.

Naruto se sentiu derrotado por si mesmo.

Observou a expressão do rosto de Sasuke, abaixou o olhar para os lábios: Rosados e Finos... Eram lindos. Não podia recusá-los.

Pegou Sasuke pelo queixo e o presenteou com um selinho assustando o moreno.

Naruto se distanciou, havia se assustado com sua própria ação.

- Eu quero mais! – disse o moreno.

Uzumaki abaixou o olhar pensativo e decidido se levantou. _Ele iria fazer aquilo_.

Sentou-se sobre as pernas de Sasuke, o fitou com um pouco de insegurança, afinal ele não podia ouvir seus pensamente porque seu coração batia forte de mais.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso diferente, mostrando seus dentes, era um sorriso especial. Ele enlaçou seus braços na cintura do loiro e levou seus lábios aos de Naruto que recebeu pacientemente e passivamente o toque dos lábios gelados do maior.

Naruto enrolou seus braços no pescoço de Sasuke e o aproximou mais de si, ele queria mais do moreno e aprofundou o beijo.

Sasuke se inspirou e o apertou também, fazendo com que o menor desse um longo e baixo gemido.

Uzumaki sentia algo estranho, com certo volume embaixo de si, o Uchiha estava com o membro ereto. O loiro sente algo tomando vida, dessa vez, era seu membro... Ele tinha que parar, estava muito cedo para certas coisas... Mas ele conseguiria? Não... Ele estava se rendendo ao toque do outro que pegou na sua ereção. Fazia uma acaricia gostosa sobre a calça, o loiro não pode evitar gemer.

- huuuum... - Naruto gemeu alto provocando um sorriso satisfeito no rosto do outro. - Sasu... Tem que... Parar... Eu, eu não posso! – Naruto começava a chorar, mas não se afastou, apenas fitava o outro.

- Naruto, eu não posso mais parar. – disse um pouco ofegante. – Pretende me deixar nessa situação?

- Eu sinto muito... Muito mesmo. – abaixou o olhar. – Eu sinceramente não sei se posso confiar a você a minha virgindade.

Naruto estava triste ele não confiava realmente na pessoa a sua frente, mas queria, queria muito.

- Eu quero te conhecer melhor... – disse entre lacrimas. – Quero que me... Eu quero que...

- Tudo bem... Podemos nos conhecer com o tempo. – afastou o outro de si. – Enquanto isso... Se ainda quiser, pode dormir em meu colo. – disse em tom agradável.

Naruto observava o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do maior, um sorriso mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

- Obrigado por entender... – beijou na bochecha do outro que se surpreendeu com o leve toque dos lábios macios.

Naruto se sentia mais confiante, e deitou-se no colo do outro suspirou fortemente para relaxar todos seus membros. Fechou os olhos e se rendeu para as caricias que o maior fazia em seu cabelo.

* * *

**Eu acabei esse capítulo. \o/**

**Bom, eu gostaria de pedir desculpa pela demora para postar. - para falar a verdade, eu já tinha iniciado esse capitulo a muito tempo, eu só esqueci de finalizar, por causa disso... DEMOREI. **

**- SORRY :s SORRY :s SORRY :s SORRY :s SORRY :s**

**A Culpa é toda minha eu estava oculpada escrevendo Beijinho no escuro com o titio. **

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado. *-***

**POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEW'S...................... EU ANDO SUPER DEPRESSIVA!!! EU PRECISO DE ELOGIOS!!!!!!!! POR FAVOR.... **

**X(**

**Please, magestosas (o)?**

**Amo;Muito;Tudo;Isso.**


	5. Um Sádico Declarado

**Quinto capítulo.**

**Um sádico declarado.**

--

Naruto dormia calmamente, uma brisa de leve veio e o acabou com o seu soninho.

Coçando os olhos, o loiro procurava pelo moreno que devia estar por lá. Junto com ele.

- Hm... Será que ele foi embora? – perguntou para si baixinho.

O loiro rodeou o olhar mais uma vez procurando pelo mesmo.

- Não acredito que ele se foi e nem me acordou... – falou emburrado.

Naruto olhou para seu relógio preto com detalhes laranja, procurando saber as horas. Assustou-se ao ver que ele havia dormido muito, era 12h25min. E a aula de Lee acabou há 5 minutos.

Uzumaki saiu correndo feito louco, queria ir embora dali, ele sabia que assim que desse 12h30min, os portões se fechariam e ele ficaria preso no jardim da escola.

Ele conseguiu sair a tempo driblando os seguranças da escola antes que os mesmo o vissem.

Naruto respirou ofegante assim que saiu da escola; Encontrou Lee procurando por ele na saída.

- Onde você estava? Eu te procurei tanto! – Lee fez uma cara com falsa raiva.

- Cinco minutos é muito? – perguntou irônico.

- Hm.

Lee desviou o olhar para uma menina que estava com os seios praticamente a mostra, a 'blusa' que a outra usava parecia mais como um sutiã que lhe proporcionava um tamanho extra nas mamas. Um bojo. Só que ele notou que devia ter um cerca de três papeis higiênicos ali para dar aquele volume.

- O que foi? – ao ver que Lee não responderia, Naruto começou a olhar para a garota, e inconscientemente para os seios da garota.

Ali ficou dois bobos hipnotizados pelos seios a 'mostra', chegaram até abrir um pouco a boca... Não que eles tenham gostado de ver aquilo, e sim por estar assustados com a coragem da louca-vadia.

Poucos segundos se passaram e aquela menina loira estava cercada por garotos babando por si, e a mesma rindo 'inocentemente' daquilo tudo. Até que a garota 'desconhecida' olha Naruto e anda em sua direção.

- Naruto? – disse a menina ao se aproximar de Naruto.

O loiro permanecia com os olhos nas mamas.

Lee percebeu que o amigo não iria dizer nada então o cutucou.

- Hã? É... Sim. Sou eu e quem é você?

- Sou a Sakura, baka! – disse ela bufando.

- Não me chame assim. – irritou-se. – Por que você esta tão diferente? ... Suas roupas... Seu cabelo...

- É para o Sasuke. – disse com um sorriso sínico. - Eu tenho um informante que pode saber tudo que eu quero... E ele me deu informações preciosas sobre o meu Uchiha. – esnobava. – E eu também fiquei sabendo que VOCÊ tem se aproximado do MEU homem e quero que você me diga onde ele esta, quero dar pra ele tudo o que eu tenho de bom!

Naruto se surpreendeu com cada palavra. E se segurou para não pular no pescoço da garota a sua frente. Apertando o punho fortemente ele disse em voz alta:

- PRIMERO: Eu me aproximei mesmo dele, e daí? O que você tem haver com isso? SEGUNDO: Colocar um 'perseguidor' no pé dele é um jogo muito sujo! – Naruto se surpreendeu com o que dizia, e notou que a atenção de todos agora estava nele. – TERCEIRO: ELE NÃO É SEU HOMEM! ELE JÁ TEM ALGUÉM E NÃO É VOCÊ! – gritava feito louco.

A atenção de todos se voltaram para Sakura. Afinal, a platéia esperava uma resposta...

- Tenho certeza que Sasuke não tem alguém! – sorriu. – E mesmo se tivesse eu saberia.

- Não tenha certeza... – a fúria estava em seus olhos.

- Tenho sim. Agora eu sei TUDO sobre ele... Sei que ele gosta de loiras, com olhos azuis e com um pouco de inocência.

- Você nunca terá Sasuke e nunca vai ser tudo que ele precisa! – Naruto saiu puxando Lee pelo pulso, não queria ouvir... Não queria ver aquela oferecida.

Lee gemia de dor no pulso, Naruto o apertava forte. Enquanto falava palavrões pela rua:

- Aquela vaca-louca vai ver só... Vou mostrar a ela o porquê de não dar em cima do MEU sasu-chan.

Naruto estava bravo até que sentiu um puxão por trás.

- Nossa Naruto, eu sei que está bravo... Mas não precisa amputar meu pulso. – dizia Lee massageando a região.

- Desculpe... – o loiro abaixou o olhar estava triste por ter se descontrolado. – Estou muito chocado...

- Eu sei... Mas eu reparei numa coisa durante a discussão... – Lee fez um olhar pensativo.

- O que?

- Ela disse que se 'transformou' por causa do Sasuke...

- Eu sei disso... – abaixou a cabeça.

- Ela disse que o tipo do Sasuke são as loiras, de olhos azuis e com certa inocência.

- E? – perguntou ainda confuso.

- Naruto, passe isso para o masculino e teremos: Você! – disse em uma alegria.

Uzumaki sorriu um pouco e desviou os olhos.

- Mas, Naruto... Ela falou sobre um 'informante'... Uma pessoa que deve, certamente, saber sobre você e o Sasuke...

Justo na hora, a imagem de uma pessoa veio à mente de Naruto, era uma pessoa que sabia muito sobre ele, que fez mal a ele...

- Foi o Sai não é? – os brilhos dos olhos do loiro se apagaram.

- Não existem mais suspeitos... Só ele. – disse sério. – Melhor você parar de adiar uma conversa com ele... Você precisa saber o porquê disso tudo.

Naruto fez um olhar decidido.

- Vou falar com ele.

XXX No dia seguinte na escola, após uma chuva de verão. XXX

- Onde vou encontrar ele? – Naruto procurava ansiosamente Sai pelos corredores da escola.

Lembrava que seu 'amigo' ficava sempre perto da lanchonete. E correu em direção da mesma.

- Olá Naruto, me procurando? – o moreno surgiu com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Sim... – disse um pouco inseguro e temeroso.

- Você quer brincar um pouquinho? Quer que eu te beije igual ao Sasuke?

Sai continuava com seu sorriso debochado no rosto, o que ofendeu profundamente Naruto.

- Não. – disse seguro. – Quero que você me diga o porquê de estar fazendo tudo isso...

- Hm. É fácil. Por que eu quero.

Naruto começou a duvidar que fosse possível uma conversa séria e fechou o rosto emburrado.

- Tudo bem eu digo... Narutinho. Eu estou apaixonado por você, meu amor.

Naruto se assustou e voltou a olhar sério.

- Eu quero a verdade!

- É a verdade. Sabe?! Eu sempre gostei do seu tipinho.

- O que?!

- É... – sorriu mais uma vez.

- E por que você faz tanta questão de me fazer sofrer? – perguntou frio.

- Bom. Eu gosto muito de ver você sofrer... Gosto de ver você chorar, parecer indefeso e inseguro. Gosto muito de torturá-lo. – fez uma breve pausa. - Assim que eu soube que Sasuke quis disputar você comigo... Eu quis utilizá-lo como uma ferramenta para lhe fazer infeliz.

Naruto não podia falar, sua voz sumiu completamente. Não acreditava que uma pessoa assim realmente existia.

- Concluindo: Sou um completo sádico.

Sai se aproximava devagar de Naruto, o loiro permanecia surpreso, mas ele começou a entristecer.

Bem de vagar, Sai aproximava seus lábios aos de Naruto. Bem lentamente...

- Chore só para mim Naruto...

Seus lábios quase se tocaram, quando uma mão surge e tampa a boca de Naruto e o puxa para trás.

- Sinto muito Sai, mas essas lágrimas... Serão dirigidas apenas á mim. – era Sasuke ele estava com uma expressão raivosa.

- Uchiha-teme. – disse se segurando para não pular no outro. – Não me interrompa.

- Não vem me ameaçar novamente, por que não ira funcionar... Não desistirei dele. – Sasuke saiu puxando Naruto pelo pulso levando o loiro para o banheiro.

Naruto permanecia com a mesma expressão surpresa e triste.

- Naruto, você esta bem?

- Sim... Quer dizer, não... – começou a chorar.

Sasuke ficou olhando para a expressão e para lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos.

-... Por que não?

- Estou com medo... Eu não quero sofrer.

- Você não irá, então não chore. – fitava sério o menor.

- Tudo... Bem. Eu... Paro. – secava as lágrimas.

Naruto fitou os olhos de Sasuke que ainda o olhava sério. Procurava algo naqueles olhos negros sem-vida. O loiro sorriu um pouco e ficou sem-graça ao ver que a expressão do outro não mudaria.

Naruto ia dizer algo mais Sasuke o interrompeu.

- Não vou deixar você sofrer.

Naruto se assustou e abriu um sorriso sincero e abraçou o moreno. Que lentamente retribuiu o carinho.

- Obrigado, Sasu-chan.

XXX Após bater o sinal para que todos entrassem nas salas de aula... XXX

- Hey, Naruto você parece mais feliz... – comentou Lee.

- Você também Lee. – sorriu. – Aconteceu algo bom?

- Aham... O Gaara me apresentou para a família dele ontem. Foi tudo de bom *-*

- Que bom que vocês se divertiram... – sorriu. – Ele te apresentou como amigo ou como namorado?

- Como namorado. *-* Mas o mais estranho de tudo, foi que quando nós estávamos almoçando o cachorro da família dele, ficou transando com a minha perna.

- Meu deus... Que horror.

- Depois o Gaara deu uma chinelada no cachorro e eu acho que ele ficou inconsciente; Então ele teve a idéia de jogar o cachorro na caixinha de areia dele e dizer que ele morreu cagando.

- O.O

- Foi assim que eu reagi também...

- Ele fez isso por causa de ciúmes do cachorro?

- HEHEHE.

- ¬¬

- Ah. – lembrou-se. - Eu tive mais uma daquelas noites super românticas com ele. – corou.

- Aé? E como foi? Ele levou mais um filme pornô? – irônico.

- Não. ¬¬ Nós fomos para um Motel, e quando chegamos lá, tinha um jantar especial preparado por ele. Foi tudo de bom... Ele colocou pétalas de rosa sobre a cama onde passamos a noite... Ah, e claro, filme pornô. *---*

"_Sabia que tinha filme pornô no meio."_

- Mas me diga... Como conseguiram entrar no motel? É proibido para menores lembra?

- É que o pai dele é dono de um aqui na cidade. xD

- Hm. Vocês são muito pervertidos, não é?

- Não... – ficou vermelho.

- Mesmo?

Lee achou mudar de assunto.

- E então Naru-kun... Diga-me como foi à conversa com o Sai.

- Ok... Bom, Sai disse que gosta de mim e que gosta de me ver sofrendo. Sasuke apareceu e impediu que o outro me beijasse...

- Nossa. O.O. Sua vida é bem conturbada.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu e Sasu-chan tivemos mais um daqueles beijos no morro do bosque... - o loiro se corou completamente. – E hoje... Ele disse que não ia desistir de mim... E que ele não ia me deixar sofrer...

Lee não disse nada, mais abriu um enorme sorriso.

Após alguns sorrisos e risadas bobas, o loiro comenta:

- Eu: Uzumaki Naruto... Estou amando...

Continua...

--

**ATENDENDO AOS PEDIDOS**; Eu fiz um capitulo mais longo... **xD**

Posso dizer que... Eu **ADORO** como vocês me tratam Majestades! ***-***

Estou lisonjeada!

BOM_;_ Tenho pensado muito... O Sai é o vilãozinho... **MAS**... Acho que todos merecem uma segunda chance. – _não acham? __**xD**_ – E a segunda chance dele será... **ITACHI !!**

Não sou muito fã do Sai, mas acho que a falta de personalidade dele, faz com que seja mais fácil de adaptar a qualquer humor ou qualquer outra coisa... – _fui grossa_? **:S** -

=)

Agradeço a atenção de TODOS; Para TODAS as Fic's !!

*----------*

Uma review vai bem!!!! ;D


	6. Não Leve Um Uchiha Pra Casa

**O Aluno Novo.**

**Sexto Capítulo: Não leve um Uchiha para casa.**

--

Naruto tinha acabado de chegar a sua casa. Estava cansado e mofando, não sentia a suas pernas... Elas estavam bambas de tanto andar. Era culpa do longo caminho que tinha que fazer TODO santo dia...

Era muito azar morar longe da escola, e ainda por cima ter que ir a pé até ela... E é claro que para o loiro era um pouco inútil à existência da escola. Afinal, ele não sabia nem metade da matéria que os professores passavam... Era deprimente, ouvir aquelas 'coisas'.

- Enfim em casa! – Naruto sorriu ao abrir a porta principal da casa.

Ele sabia que os pais não estavam e se entristeceu um pouco, mas logo se amimou com a idéia de liberdade... Afinal... O que uma pessoa faz quando esta sozinha em casa? Anda pelada...

Sua mãe foi visitar um parente distante e seu pai foi para uma viagem de negócios em Kyoto.

Ele teria a casa inteira só para ele no Fim-de-semana, mas ainda era quinta-feira. Naruto sorriu bobamente quando se lembrou que só tinha aula amanhã... E a tortura acabaria... Nada de professores por dois dias.

Era TUDO que ele precisava.

Assim que chegou ao seu quarto, seu telefone vermelho toca.

- Hai. – disse baixinho.

_- Olá Naruto... Tudo bom? Sou eu... O Lee. _

- Ah... Oi Lee. Eu to bem e você? – _"Pow... Será que __só__ ele me liga?"._

_- Eu também... Será que eu posso ir a? Sabe, eu estou um pouco injuriado de ficar aqui sozinho... Meus pais saíram para um encontro a dois... E abandonaram-me sozinho. _TT_TT

Naruto também tinha sido abandonado (temporariamente), mas estava feliz com isso...

- Pode sim... Mas não vem com esse desanimo não!

- _Eba! *-* Pode ter certeza que eu não vou ficar desanimado... Eu preciso te contar umas novidadezinhas..._

"_XIIIIIII, lá vem bombas..." - _Venha rápido, que eu vou fazer pipoca para gente assistir um filme de comédia que eu tenho aqui.

_- Ok... Em dez minutos eu estou ai. :) _

- Tá bom... Xau.

_- Até._

XXX Alguns minutos haviam se passado e Lee chegou fazendo barulho XXX

- HMMMMMMMM. – suspirou pesadamente. – Dá para sentir o cheiro da pipoca de longe...

- Dá para ouvir o ronco do seu estomago de longe. :D

- ¬¬ Não teve graça.

Lee estava com uma bolsa amarela, com detalhes em verde-escuro, e aparentemente estava muito pesado.

- Por que trouxe essa bolsa?

- Oxe, por que eu vou dormir aqui.

- Quem convidou para dormir?

- Você...

- Convidei para vermos o filme juntos...

- Mas-'

- Relaxa... Estava brincando. xD Mas você trouxe o material para amanhã?

- Trouxe sim! – sorriu um pouco perturbado.

- Naruto, eu vou ao banheiro colocar meu pijama e já volto. Certo?

- Tá, mais não demore muito... Lembro-me que da ultima vez que você foi ao banheiro você ficou por lá por horas...

Lee se corou e saiu da cozinha com a cabeça baixa.

--

Algum tempo se passou e Naruto também havia colocado seu pijama, e foi colocar o filme no DVD, ele havia arrumado seu quarto para Lee e ele. As camas de ambos estavam prontas para serem bagunçadas...

- Até que enfim saiu do banheiro... – disse Naruto levantando-se para fitar o amigo que entrava no quarto, até que avista algo estranho... – O-o que é isso?

- O-o que? Do que esta falando? – Lee começa se olhar procurando o problema...

- De sua roupa oras... O que é isso?

- Ah... Esse é meu pijama novo, gostou? *-*

- Não...

- TT. TT Pooooooor que?

- Isso... Essa roupa... Você esta parecendo uma menina... Com esse pijama justinho... E cor-de-rosa... Você tá muito GAY!

- O QUE? NEM VEM! Se você não percebeu, você também esta com pijama tão justo quanto o meu... Só que o seu não é cor-de-rosa, é azul.

Um minuto de silencio se instalou no pequeno quarto, e Naruto olhou para si.

- Droga... :s

- Viu?... Você também!

- Vamos mudar de assunto... – o loiro se corou um pouco envergonhado. – Eu já coloquei o filme...

Lee sorriu vitorioso. E deitou-se na 'cama' preparada por Naruto.

Algumas conversas entre o filme surgiram, assim como o desinteresse por ele também se protestou. E logo após 20 minutos de pura desatenção, ambos dormiram... E Lee roncava feito porco.

XXX Sexta-feira na escola XXX

Era hora do intervalo e a única coisa em que o Naruto pensava era em dormir.

Era assim que ele tinha vivido ultimamente... Morrendo... De sono.

Naruto pensou na possibilidade de fugir para o morro do bosque, mas estava cansado de mais para andar até lá.

Com muito sono e preguiça, entrou na biblioteca grande da escola, e se escondeu atrás de uma montanha de livros e dormiu... Tão calmamente... Quando sente uma mão gelada no seu rosto...

E sem abri os olhos ou sair do seu sonho tranqüilo, diz:

- Vai perturbar outra pessoa... – o loiro tenta tirar a mão gelada do rosto. – Para de abusar da minha pele lisinha...

A mão sai do rosto e Naruto suspira tentando voltar aos soninhos com um sorriso bobo no rosto. De repente, ele sente um beijo nos lábios e nesse momento ele sabia quem era, mas não queria abrir os olhos. Mas agora ele sorria abertamente.

- Sasu-chan... – disse entre bocejos.

O moreno a sua frente sorriu um pouco, mas não perdeu a postura.

- Apesar de a biblioteca ser um lugar entediante e silencioso, não quer dizer que possa dormir aqui.

Naruto abriu levemente os olhos, mesmo não querendo que o moreno o olhasse, ele queria olhar o moreno.

- O que faz aqui Sasu-chan? – pergunta um pouco cabulado.

Sasuke não queria ouvir seu 'apelido de amor' ser dito em publico.

- Levanta-se Dobe. – ordenou.

- Teme... – levantou Naruto bocejando, enquanto ao mesmo tempo fazia bico.

Naruto estava com uma dificuldade enorme de se manter em pé, e caiu sobre os braços do Uchiha que o abraçou imediatamente.

Sasuke não ia perder a oportunidade de se aproveitar do loirinho que estava 'débil' de tanto sono.

- Vamos dormir um pouquinho... Sasu-chan... – disse enquanto se afogava na camiseta preta do outro e fechava os olhos para ouvir o coração inquieto do moreno.

- Quer que eu durma com você, Naruto?

Sasuke havia ouvido direitinho... Mas ele queria ter certeza.

- Quero... E você... Quer? – Naruto sorriu um pouco ao sentir o moreno o abraçando para aproximá-lo mais de si.

- O que você acha que eu quero? – perguntou em um tom irônico.

Naruto não disse mais nada, apenas fitou o moreno esperando um beijo.

Sasuke ia mergulhar naqueles lábios finos e belos, mas um barulho surgiu e ele se afastou quando viu alunos adentrando na biblioteca.

- Vou lhe esperar na saída para 'dormimos juntos'. – Sasuke saiu com um pré-sorriso no rosto.

Naruto ainda não tinha entendido o que tinha acabado de acontecer, afinal ele estava com sono. A única coisa que ele pensava era em dormir.

XXX Na ultima aula de Sexta... XXX

Em meio à bagunça todos os alunos faziam à festa, o barulho era de muito incomodo.

- VAI SE FODER! – era voz de um menino que fez Naruto despertar de seu sono.

O loiro despreguiçou-se de seu breve sono, e levantou-se ao ouvir o sinal batendo.

Ele lembrou-se de algo que tinha ouvido há pouco tempo.

"_Vou lhe esperar na saída para 'dormimos juntos'."_

- O que será que o Sasuke quis dizer com 'dormirmos juntos'? – pensava em voz alta.

- Disse alguma coisa? – perguntou Lee que apareceu 'do nada'.

- Sim, mas não quero falar. ¬¬

- Mas eu ouvi... :D

- ¬¬

- Vai dormir com o SEU Sasu-chan?

- Bom, eu ACHO que sim... – corou.

- OK... – Lee corou e saiu de perto com o maior sorriso do mundo. – Sexo... – murmurou baixinho, mas Naruto ouviu.

- VAI SE **** – gritou nervoso.

--

Naruto estava na saída esperando pacientemente pelo moreno que não estava ali.

- Onde será que aquele Teme está? – irritou-se.

- Bem aqui Dobe.

Naruto virou-se para fitar o outro que sorria arrogantemente.

- Atrasou-se. – fez bico e cruzou os braços. Um ato completamente infantil.

- Vamos para a minha casa! – comentou Sasuke caminhando para a direção destinada. Quando sente Naruto puxando sua camiseta levemente.

- Vamos para a minha... Não vai ter ninguém por lá, vou ficar dois dias sozinho. – disse impulsivamente.

Sasuke não acreditou muito no que ouviu, mas sorriu maliciosamente, um sorriso enorme, e coberto de insanidade.

Naruto ainda não tinha proferido o que ele mesmo havia dito, mas ao ver o sorriso e a tira de sangue que saia do nariz do maior... Ficou preocupado.

- Tudo bem. Vamos para a sua casa. – Sasuke tentou se recompor, após ter umas séries de pensamentos... Pervertidos.

- Tá... – disse Naruto um pouco confuso enquanto seguia o caminho.

--

Ambos andavam em silencio, até que chegaram diante de uma residência muito simples e convidativa.

- Minha casa! – o loiro apontou para a sua casa orgulhoso.

- Bonitinha... – desdenhou. – Agora... Vamos entrar.

- Tá... – disse Naruto desanimado.

Sasuke nem fez questão de admirar os moveis antigos e bem cuidados da casa, afinal... Era uma casa. O que tem de interessante em uma casa? Elas servem apenas como um abrigo.

- Esse é meu quarto... É pequeno mais muito confortável. :D

Sasuke se assustou com a quantia de coisas inúteis que tinha por ali.

- Eu vou tomar banho e já volto. – Naruto foi pegar suas roupas na gaveta e saiu rapidamente. Nem dando tempo do moreno protestar.

Não demorou muito para Sasuke arranjar algo para fazer... Fuçar nas coisas de Naruto.

O primeiro alvo seria... O guarda-roupa.

Quando deu de cara com muitas roupas laranja, aquilo deixou o moreno desanimado, resolveu procurar outra coisa.

O segundo alvo seria... Umas gavetas pequenas.

Sasuke bagunçou tudo procurando por algo... Encontrou cuecas justinhas... Balas vencidas... Nada de mais...

O terceiro alvo seria... Seria... Um cantinho escuro do quarto... "_O que teria ali?"_

Sasuke andou até o local e encontrou uma caixa de papelão escondida. _"O que teria ali?"_

A curiosidade estava matando o Uchiha por dentro. Então... Sasuke jogou tudo no chão...

Ele queria encontrar algo humilhante e encontrou...

Aquilo era... Nojento... Feio...

Nunca imaginou Naruto com aquilo... ERA RIDICULO IMAGINAR... Não nem tanto...

Mas...

Aquilo era...

XXX Naruto saiu do banheiro. XXX

Naruto queria se sentir mais leve e cheiroso diante de Sasuke, por isso um banho repentino.

Ele estava feliz por estar sozinho com o moreno em sua casa... Era algo que nunca havia imaginado.

Quando entrou em seu quarto reparou que estava uma bagunça, e que certo moreno estava de costas para si e olhava algo... Algo que não dava para se ver do seu campo de visão.

- Sasuke... O que foi? O que você esta olhando?

O moreno virou seu rosto para identificar Naruto.

- Naruto... O que significa isso? – perguntou sério enquanto mostrava 'aquilo'.

Naruto se assustou tanto que caiu de costas no chão.

- On-onde estava i-isso? – gaguejava o loiro.

- Na caixa... Naruto, você já usou isso? o.o

- Um... Um... Um vibrador?! – corou fortemente. – Não...

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá **meninas! *-*** Como vão?

Vou dizer que... _" Eu estou adorando postar essa hitória... *-* Mas me desculpe por demorar com as outras tbm."_

Bom, minha semana esta sendo ótima, tenho estudado muito... Sou _(atualmente)_ 'A melhor da sala'.! ;)

E tbm vi uma **pesquisa** que eu gostaria de citar para vc's: _" De acordo com um psicologo brasileiro, quem pratica leitura fantasiosa, sabe se expressar muito bem, além de não pratica a violencia.!"_ ---- Eu andei pensando muito nisso por isso escrevi. **':D** ---

Bom, falando sobre a **FIC**:

Esta TÃO deliciosa realiza-la. Espero que vc's tbm estejem gostando assim como eu. Nesse capitulo, eu me preocupei em fazer mais **Sasu/Naru** do que qualquer outra coisa. Por isso ficou um pouco mais 'grude'.

Notei tbm que vc's não gostaram de **Ita/Sai**... Para falar a verdade eu tbm não gosto **:S** Só que eu achei que 'eu seria capaz de fazer um **Ita/sai** descente', por isso eu gostaria de pedir um apoio moral...

Ah, Esse capitulo não foi betado... Pq a minha Beta - (recem contratada) - é muito lerda. **USAHUAHSUAHUSHUAHSUAU.** ¬¬ ".

**Beijos..** E continuem acompanhando.

**ATÉ ++**

* * *

Eu mereço uma **review**? * emocionada.*

* * *


	7. Vamos dormir juntos?

**Sétimo capítulo**

**- vamos dormir juntos? -**

- Não... Não é meu! Isso não me pertence! Nunca usei. NUNCA!

- Mesmo... ? – perguntou desconfiado.

- SIM! – gritou irritado. – Você acha que eu seria capaz de... De usar isso?

- Não sei... Mas isso me desanimaria...

- Por quê? – perguntou temeroso.

- Eu gostaria de ser o primeiro e único á enfiar qualquer coisa _ai_...

- PARE! – gritou Naruto corado. - Não quero ver nada dentro de mim. Nem imaginar.

- Isso é verdade Naruto? – Sasuke se aproximou perigosamente.

Sasuke pressionou os olhos negros sobre os azuis. Naruto sentiu-se obrigado a responder.

- Não... – sussurrou, mas a resposta chegou ao ouvido do Uchiha.

Naruto desviou o olhar quando viu o moreno sorrir malicioso e algo estranho no chão lhe chamou atenção. Era uma carta. O loiro se agachou para pegar.

- O que está escrito? – perguntou Sasuke se aproximando de Naruto por trás.

- Não sei. – encarou a correspondência para ver o remetente. – É do Lee.

Ambos começaram a ler o que estará escrito no papel cor-de-rosa.

"_Querido Narutinho._

_Como vai o meu Best? Hm?_

_Bom, sei que seu aniversario está longe, mas queria lhe dar algo..._

_E sabe... Não é qualquer coisa, é uma coisa muito especial..._

_Especial mesmo! Espero que goste!_

_Espero que 'isso' possa contribuir muito no sexo. HOHOHO._

_Eu estou sendo muito bondoso em dar-lhe um em tamanho especial. Fique sabendo que esse vibrador tem 30 cm! E ai o que achou?! E a grossura é de 10 cm. xD Hihihi._

_Ah, não se esqueça de dizer para mim se __realmente__ gostou..._

_Coisas básicas de amigo. – Você sabe como é, né? –_

_Beijos de seu amigo __MUITO__ BONDOSO! Rock Lee!"_

Naruto estava pasmo, mas saiu de seus pensamentos maléficos de 'como matar aquele cara' ao ouvir o outro dizer.

- Nossa... – comentou inconsciente. – Lee é gay? Ele sabe sobre você? Sabe sobre mim?

O loiro não queria falar sobre isso, não é um assunto recomendável para o seu humor.

- Sim. – respondeu emburrado. – Eu falei o que aconteceu entre agente. Desculpe-me, tá? – deitou-se em sua cama.

Sasuke sorriu torto e suspirou.

- Seu amigo é... – Sasuke olhou para Naruto e viu o outro olhando com reprovação e distorceu a resposta. – Estranho...

- Eu sei. – desviou o olhar, mas sorriu constrangido. – Você gostou do presente?

Sasuke se dirigiu a cama do outro e sentou-se nela.

- E você? Gostou?

- Não sei. – envergonhado. – Eu nunca me imaginei com... Algo como aquilo em mim e É verdade.

- Bom, em mim eu nunca imaginei também. Mas em você... – seu olhar malicioso fez o outro estremecer por completo. – Em você é diferente...

- PARE! – corou furiosamente, seu humor se desfez. – Seu pervertido! Se alguma coisa for entrar aqui... Ira ser eu em você!

Sasuke se assustou com o comentário, e se fez de inocente.

- Pretende me corromper Naruto? – o moreno se dirigiu até o ouvido alheio e sussurrou baixo. – Safadinho...

- Não vem com essa Sasuke! Eu aposto que você... – o menor se entristeceu e o mais velho percebeu. - Aposto... Que você é... TODO CORROMPIDO!

Naruto empurrou o moreno para longe. Mas o mais velho voltou para fitar os olhos raivosos que estavam sobre si.

- O que faz você pensar que eu sou 'todo corrompido'? – Sasuke perguntou sério, não gostava de ser criticado.

- NÃO É? Logo no seu primeiro dia de aula você deu em cima de um ruivo do terceiro ano! EU SEI!

- EU O QUE? – Sasuke parou para lembrar o que tinha acontecido há não muito tempo atrás. – Ah... Eu entendi. Eu me lembro sim. – ele sorriu cínico.

Naruto rosnou nervoso.

- Era meu primeiro dia de aula, e um garoto ruivo tentou roubar meu celular. O maldito do Sai me viu tentando espancá-lo e achou que eu era bicha. Feliz?

- Eu já esperava essa atitude do Sai, porem isso não explica o fato de você não ser corrompido.

O loiro se virou na cama e cobriu seu corpo. Queria dormir, descansar... E esquecer.

- Naruto olhe para mim. – Sasuke suspirou cansado. – Antes de você, eu era... Até BV eu era.

- O QUE? – o loiro se assustou com aquele ultimo comentário. - COMO? Você...

- Admito ser um pervertido, mas não sou um vadio.

-... Mas, quando você me beijou. Eu perguntei para você se tinha beijado muitas bocas para criar tanta experiência... E você disse...

- 'Talvez'. Eu disse... 'talvez'. Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha beijado alguém.

Naruto ficou em silêncio. Mesmo que fosse verdade era difícil acreditar que um garoto lindo e de 16 anos fosse BV. Ainda mais... Sasuke Uchiha. O aluno novo mais cobiçado da escola.

-... É difícil acreditar.

Sasuke recuperou a compostura, e se agitou ao lado do outro na cama, ele estará sentado ao lado de um loirinho sonolento e bicudo que estava deitado. Era uma intensa tentação acariciá-lo, porem não era uma situação agradável, e ele não estava muito animado também.

- Não acredite então.

Naruto pode sentir que Sasuke não aprovou seu modo de explicar tudo. Mas o loiro também estava desanimado, cansado. Queria dormir, assim como havia pensado em fazer desde o inicio. Dormir com Sasuke. Naruto começou a fazer uma caricia de leve nas mãos do moreno, chamando a atenção do mesmo para o outro.

O menor suspirou.

- Eu nem sei o porquê de estarmos falando disso, e nem sei o porquê desse meu ciúme. Afinal o que importa é o presente e o futuro que teremos juntos, né? – o loiro sorriu de forma sincera, buscando quase que desesperadamente uma aprovação.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, um sorriso com sentimento e sem hipocrisia.

- Deite comigo. – Naruto convidou, abrindo um pequeno espaço para o outro penetra.

O mais velho não pensou duas vezes, deitou-se e fitou o teto do quarto do outro. Havia pequenas estrelas que iluminavam fracamente o quarto com luz fluorescente, junto ao pôr-do-sol que podia se vê pela janela.

- Sasu-chan?

- Hum?

- Será que poderíamos ir num ritmo lento? Não estou preparado para... Fazer... 'Certas coisas'...

- Não é uma surpresa isso Naruto. – ele sorriu calmo. – Nosso relacionamento não precisa basear-se no sexo.

O menor suspirou aliviado.

- Que bom... Por que isso não vai acontecer _tão_ cedo... – ele disse em tom de provocação.

O mais velho sentiu-se desafiado.

- Você que pensa! Mas enquanto isso não ocorre, eu me contento em tê-lo nos meus braços...

- E eu me contento em estar neles. – Naruto sorriu e fitou os olhos negros de Sasuke.

- Eu te amo, Naruto.

- Também te amo bobo. – seu sorriso brilhante aumentou. – E o meu beijinho de boa noite?

Sasuke mordeu seus lábios em sinal de aprovação e beijou delicadamente os lábios sorridentes do loiro.

- Só isso? – perguntou o loiro e um tom divertido.

- Não pretendo mimá-lo.

- Por quê? – fez uma falsa cara de inocência.

-... Pensei que estivesse com sono. Não sabia que queria abusar de mim antes de dormir.

- Eu quero. – Naruto sorriu discreto, porem logo em seguida corou. -... Mas só um pouquinho.

Sasuke sorriu safado e animado com a idéia, puxou o menor para seus braços e o devorou ali mesmo. Seus lábios sugaram os lábios finos e doces do menor, seu beijo feroz se tornou terno, ficando lentamente apaixonante, cada vez mais lento, tornando-se quieto e suave, tornando-se um selinho que morreu quando o loirinho fechou os olhos.

-... Você dorme muito rápido, dobe... – o moreno se ajeitou ao lado do outro, porem continuou a falar sozinho. – É por isso que eu não posso ficar te mimando quando eu estou _sensível_.

Sasuke cobriu o corpo do outro e o abraçou, não demorando muito para que um toque na mão fosse retribuído, sentindo a respiração e o corpo pequeno embaixo de si. E logo aquele cansaço passou para si, e adormeceu junto ao _belo loiro._

XXX No dia seguinte, umas... Dez ou onze horas da manhã XXX

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a luz do dia invadindo seu campo de visão. Ele sentia algo pesado em sua cintura e uma respiração calma e quente na sua nuca. Sentia uma proximidade agradável e relaxante, ele não queria se mover temendo acordar ao outro.

Sasuke dormia profundamente, parecia até morto aos olhos do loiro que se levantou num impulso ao ouvir o telefone tocar.

- Alô?

_- Oi Naruto tudo bem?_

- Sim, e com você Lee?

_- ham... Fiquei sabendo que você saiu da escola acompanho pelo Sasuke. _

- É mesmo? :~

_- É sim._

- Conta mais. :D

_- A Sakura tava fazendo o maior escândalo quando viu você e o Sasuke andando lado a lado na saída ontem. Ela até te ameaçou de morte aos quatro ventos._

- Aquela bruxa... ¬¬

_- Então, você o levou para casa, né? – _ele fez uma pausa_. – Safadinho..._

- É... – Naruto não ouviu o ultimo comentário. – Eu o trouxe para cá.

_- É mesmo? :~_

- É sim. :)

_- Conta mais. :D_

Naruto começou a refletir pensando em mais novidades.

- Então... Ele disse que me amava, Lee. *-*

_- Você disse para ele que você também?_

- Sim! *-* Ô Lee... ?

_- Que?_

- Por que você me deu aquilo hein? O vibrador...

_- Bem, por que... Eu disse tudo na carta que tava com ele, você não leu?_

- Li sim. Mas eu acho que você anda estranho, você parece muito carente, parece desanimado, você é tão interativo quanto eu. – Naruto sabia que estava sendo direto de mais, mas Lee era seu melhor amigo. - Como anda você e o Gaara? E não minta e nem desconverse.

Naruto pode ouvir o outro suspirar emocionado.

_-... Motivos bobos. _– ele suspirou novamente.

- ...

_-... Eu estou com medo, estou inseguro... Não sei o que fazer. _

O loiro sabia que naquele momento que Lee começou a chorar.

- Vem para a minha casa agora. Vou te esperar.

_-... Tudo bem, mas e o Sasuke? Eu não quero atrapalhar o seu romance só porque o meu não... Não..._

- Não se desculpe. Venha logo.

Naruto desligou o telefone e suspirou.

- Algum problema com seu amigo?

- Eu te acordei? Desculpe.

Sasuke saiu do edredom, mostrando ao loiro seu corpo definido.

- VOCÊ DORMIU PELADO AO MEU LADO?

- Sim, algum problema? – perguntou convencido.

-... Não. – o loiro sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, procurando não fitá-lo.

- Então porque essa cara?

- hã... É que... – Naruto começou a gaguejar, então virou de costas. - O Lee está com problemas com o Gaara.

- Com um _cara_?

- NÃO! É com o Gaara.

- Hm.

Sasuke não parecia incomodado e isso relaxou o loiro. Naruto foi caminhando até a cama para pegar o Boxer do Sasuke sem olha-lo.

- Pelo menos coloque a cueca. – o loiro disse tímido. – Pois vamos tomar café... Deve ter algo para comer na geladeira.

Sasuke o fez sem questionar ou zombar do loiro.

Naruto puxou o moreno pelo braço e ambos se dirigiram para a cozinha. O menor pôs água no fogo e começou a arrumar a mesa, enquanto um preguiçoso Uchiha permanência apenas de cueca sentado á mesa. Uma delicia de paisagem aos olhos alheios...

O menor já se sentia confortável o suficiente para admirar Sasuke a cada dez segundos, admitir secretamente que estava gostando da 'roupinha' dele.

XXX Alguns minutos depois... XXX

- Admita que você gostou Sasuke!

- Tá eu admito. – suspirou. – Café com cereais e banana é muito gostoso, feliz?

- Que bom.

Sasuke ajudou Naruto a arrumar a mesa.

- Vou colocar minhas roupas.

Sasuke mal pode andar dois passos que ouviu um grito ao longe.

- NARUTO? – gritou Lee enquanto corria até a cozinha após ouvir murmúrios. – Naruto preciso muito de você agora...

A voz de Lee parecia triste e desesperada. Sasuke pensou em pular a janela mas achou ser dramático demais.

- Devo ir para que conversem melhor?

- Não... – Naruto pegou na mão do mais velho. – Por favor... Fique e me ajude a ajudá-lo.

-... Melhor não.

Lee apareceu na entrada da cozinha com uma cara triste e deprimente, mas logo um sorriso maroto se formou em seu rosto ao ver Naruto de mãos dadas com um moreno seminu.

- Pensei que você não tinha feito sexo Naruto. – sorriu. – Safadinho...

Naruto ficou sério e nervoso.

- Você melhorou muito rápido, né? Vem cá... Deixa eu te bater! – Naruto só não cai em cima do Lee porque Sasuke o segura.

- Não. Não... Não pense besteira, eu estou falando sobre o que estou vendo. Ou... O que eu estou vendo não é sobre o que estou falando? – Lee se confundiu com a própria pergunta.

- Não houve nada. – Sasuke soltou Naruto e passou ao lado de Lee para ter acesso ao quarto do loiro. – Infelizmente... – sussurrou.

Sasuke saiu da cozinha deixando Lee e Naruto à-vontade para uma conversa. Naruto sentou-se na cadeira e fez uma cara séria ao moreno que se sentou rapidamente ao lado do loiro.

- Comece a falar.

-... Sabe Naruto. Eu tenho mentido muito para você.

- Hã? O.o

- Sim! Eu... Eu vou ser completamente sincero com você! Vou falar a verdade. TODA verdade. Eu nunca... – Lee abaixou a cabeça. – Nunquinha... Beijei o Gaara.

- O QUÊ?

O moreno fechou os olhos, e quando abriu lagrimas nervosas e melancólicas saíram. Sem dar aviso prévio, escorreram levemente pelo rosto macio.

- É tudo... TUDO mentira!

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/a: **

OLÁ! Tô de volta! Saudades? \o/

Bom, gente. Como vocês puderam ler ai em cima... O capitulo foi bem romântico, mas ai a BOMBA no fim. Fazer o que né? Eu não sei como eu reagiria se eu tivesse um amigo TÃO mentiroso. para falar a verdade eu tenho... É TUDO REAL, esse ultimo capitulo. ** :S **Sei lá... É meio 'trairá'. Mas... Tem um porque e vou dizer, porem só no próximo capitulo. Baseando-se fielmente ao fatos.

- Mas já que vcs tem todo o tempo do mundo. - _sei que não :(_

Vou admitir sem me importar com meu ego. **EU ODIEI ESSE CAPITULO, E NÃO SEI PORQUE EU NÃO TIVE VERGONHA DE POSTA-LO!!**

Por isso e outros motivos... ESTOU MAL.


	8. Abandono

**O Aluno Novo.**

**Oitavo Capítulo: Abandono.**

A luz persistia em invadir seu sonho e não pretendia deixá-lo dormir que nem um recém nascido precisando de muito mimo; e calorzinho corporal. Mas o loiro se sentia sozinho de repente naquela cama grande. Lembrou rapidamente de que tinha adormecido ao lado de alguém que não estava mais lá... DROGA.

- SASUKE?

Berrando feito louco seu nome várias vezes pela casa. Achou que ele poderia estar fuçando nas coisas de seus pais, ou fazendo coisas estranhas, que só um Teme como ele poderia fazer. Começou a ficar nervoso, e berrava cada vez mais alto.

- TEMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE! CADÊ VOCÊ?

Saiu correndo pela casa, apenas de cueca dizendo palavrões indigitáveis.

"_CALE-SE IDIOTA TEM GENTE TENTANDO DORMIR". _Um vizinho qualquer gritou ao longe, demonstrando sua paciência com o barulho alheio_. "OTÁRIO!" _

Só depois que entrou no ultimo cômodo da casa, a cozinha, Naruto percebeu que Sasuke não estava mais em sua casa, e que também não estava sendo educado com seus amáveis visinhos. Quando se deu conta de um bilhete escrito com letras caprichosas, mas escrita com rapidez.

_Naruto,_

_Lamento ter saído sem ter me despedido ou ter dado explicação, talvez outro dia possamos conversar adequadamente._

_Não me procure. Ligarei na hora certa._

_De seu amigo,_

_Sasuke._

"_Amigo?" _Lá vem ele com aquele papo estranho de quem se arrependeu do que tinha feito, ou talvez só estivesse dando indícios de que não se tratava de um relacionamento sério. Ah, sem drama, Sasuke era assim mesmo: bipolar, entretanto aquelas palavras saíram muito frias para Naruto. Aquele baka parecia não saber no que estava se metendo, brincar com os sentimentos de do loiro. Ele poderia ser muito mal, tão quanto o lobo mal.

- Quero romantismo e submissão. – disse convicto, até que em sua mente surgiu imagens um pouco assustadoras. Sasuke com o bumbum empinado, corado, dizendo coisas como: "Naru-chan, seja gentil comigo" ou coisas: "Não agüento mais... ME FO*** AGORA!".

Naruto ficou assustado, não sabia que era capaz de pensar algo tão pervertido _quanto_ Sasuke ou _com_ Sasuke. Definitivamente, o loiro não faria 'aquilo' tão cedo, sabia que seria difícil para o outro, mas ele teria de aceitar mesmo sob tortura. Tinha que valorizar a carne, sabia que iria matá-lo de tesão e o outro teria de superar tudo isso. Hahaha, ele podia ser muito mal mesmo, mas compensaria com muita dedicação, presença e mimos... Sabia que o moreno adoraria tudo aquilo, o calor dos seus braços mesmo que ele não fosse tão fortes quanto o do outro.

Só então, uma questão chegou à cabeçinha do loiro: Como pode tudo aquilo ter sido tão rápido? O envolvimento com Sasuke? Seu primeiro beijo? E agora uma relação? GAY? Era estranho, cedo demais para tanto né?

Resposta: Cedo sim, claro. Mas foi fácil... Fácil demais gostar de Sasuke. Sempre demorou muito para Naruto gostar de uma garota, ele procurava conhecê-la, admira-la, fazer amizade para deixa acontecer e quem sabe uma paixonite. Mas, nenhuma delas parecia tão interessante quanto Sasuke, deve ser porque Naruto as conheceu bem para deixar de gostar e Sasuke... É diferente, intenso, não era paixão, não era gostar era simplesmente mais que isso... Além de que, Naruto não chegou ter uma conversa lá muito produtiva sobre a vida pessoal de ambos. Não o conhecia o suficiente, nem tiveram uma preliminar descente, um encontro...

Argh. Era perigoso, _é_ perigoso. Naruto não é tão forte emocionalmente; e Sasuke não podia decepcioná-lo, a ponto de fazê-lo chorar.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, o loiro ficou sério.

Não demorou muito para um som estranho invadir o local.

_Trim-trim-trim_

Naruto correu em direção ao celular que estava em seu quarto, deixou todas as suas preocupações na cozinha. E não voltaria a pensar nelas, num tempo próximo. Até que...

_Trim-trim-trim_

... Uma preocupação insistiu em voltar!

Naruto logo se lembrou de como havia terminado a conversa com Lee no dia anterior.

**XX Flash Back XX**

- -... Sabe Naruto. Eu tenho mentido muito para você.

- Hã? O.o

- Sim! Eu... Eu vou ser completamente sincero com você! Vou falar a verdade. TODA verdade. Eu nunca... – Lee abaixou a cabeça. – Nunquinha... Beijei o Gaara.

- O QUÊ?

O moreno fechou os olhos, e quando abriu lagrimas nervosas e melancólicas saíram. Sem dar aviso prévio, escorreram levemente pelo rosto macio.

- É tudo... TUDO mentira!

Naruto não sabia ao certo como reagir, estava assustado, chocado e levemente decepcionado.

Não conseguiu evitar sentir traído, mas tentou ser compreensivo, sabia que teria uma explicação para tal mentira e ela viria.

- Por quê? – perguntou o loiro com os olhos molhados, não sabia se estava prestes a chorar pela mentira ou pela tristeza alheia.

Lee soluçou baixinho, e seus dedos se tornaram mais interessantes do que os olhos de Naruto.

- Lembra daquele dia em que o Gaara me chamou e eu disse que ele me pediu em namoro?

- Hai.

- De certa forma não era mentira, eu que distorci tudo. - o moreno suspirou nervoso, tentando evitar que mais lagrimas caíssem, falhando vergonhosamente. – Ele me chamou no canto e disse que estava gostando de uma garota, uma da escola, mas não sei quem... E disse que queria a minha ajuda para conquistá-la, ou simplesmente causar certo ciúme.

Naruto começou a ficar sério, não estava gostando do rumo.

- Esta me dizendo que ele te usou para ficar com outra pessoa?

Lee fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas com meu consentimento, Naru. – Lee começou a desabafar de forma desesperada quase gritando começou a tropeçar em suas próprias palavras: - Ele me pediu com os olhos tristes e eu fiquei seriamente abalado, ele queria que eu aceitasse fingir ser namorado dele para que a 'outra' sentisse sua falta. Pois ele disse que quando eles estavam juntos ela sentia ciúme mórbido de nossa amizade. E eu, acabei por aceitar... Não suportei ver ele com aquele olhar desesperado... Mas a brincadeira ficou séria... Eu... Eu acabei por começar a gostar de verdade dele. Pelo jeito que me abraçava em publico... Pelo jeito que me olhava...

Naruto se levando e olhou nos olhos do outro.

- Você não devia ter aceitado entrar nessa besteira, você só ia brincar e provocar seus sentimentos, seu tolo. – o amigo falou num tom suave, já havia compreendido, e não tinha mais magoas. Ele já havia se machucado demais. – E então, como tudo isso acabou?

- Bom, não. Bem, eu estava muito empolgado com nosso falso romance, mas nunca tentei nada. Nada alem de toques e mais toques, mas... Gaara... – Naruto percebeu a dificuldade que o outro tinha de dizer o nome do outro. – Deve ter entendido que tudo o que eu dizia e fazia era encenação. Uma farsa gigantesca com belo ator. Por fim, ele conseguiu o que queria... Voltou com aquela Temari e me deu aquela noticia com o maior sorriso do mundo.

Naruto se assustou, não pelo fim óbvio, mas por saber quem era a garota...

- Temari? Mas eles não são irmãos?

- Não de sangue.

Lee tinha a expressão vazia. Em seus olhos não havia mais o brilho, nem lagrimas, nem nada. Era como se algo tinha morrido.

- Ele sabe que você esta gostando dele Lee? – perguntou num sussurro não se importando se a resposta viria.

- Não. - disse ele exagerando na negatividade, balançando a mão, a cabeça. E parecendo até ofendido pela possibilidade.

- Lee, vai tudo terminar bem... Eu sei. – Naruto se levantou da cadeira e olhou com um sorriso cativante par o moreno. – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Eu vou cuidar do seu destino... Mesmo que lá no fundo Gaara não te mereça, sei que vocês vão terminar juntos! Ouve o que eu te digo, battebayo.

Naruto fez uma pose que o lembrou Gai-sensei. E sorriu para o loiro.

- Obrigado. – suspirou cansado. – Eu te amo, Naruto.

Ambos se abraçaram fortemente. E orgulharam-se de ter amizade um do outro até que o telefone do moreno tocou, e esta teve que ir embora, só que um pouco mais feliz do que quando chegara, estava aliviado, tinha sido sincero e também passou a ter esperança de que tudo aquilo que ele tinha vivenciado ao lado do amado não acabaria tão rapidamente. Muito menos, sem lutar...

**XX Fim do Flash Back XX**

Naruto achou melhor não demorar muito para atender ao telefone.

-Alô? – disse finalmente.

- _Iae? Como vai amigo?_ - era Lee, Naruto sorriu levemente.

- Eu vou muito bem. - o sorriso aumentou e desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. – E... Você como esta? – perguntou o loiro hesitante.

Como previa, Lee demorou a responder. Ouviu um suspiro do outro lado do fone e tentou falar de forma compreensiva e simpática:

- _Bom Naruto... Eu tento me justificar, sempre. Mas parece tão difícil._ – ele suspirou novamente, e demorou a continuar. _- Eu não me sinto pronto para me abrir verdadeiramente com... Gaara! Sinto muito Naruto! Sinto mesmo!_

- Relaxe. Eu cuido disso. Eu já lhe disse. Não adianta insistir.

_- Ok._ – suspirou o moreno do outro lado da linha. – _Prometo que vou... Tentar._

O loiro sorriu, por completo. Com covinhas e com brilho no olhar.

- Promessa é divida ein!

O outro se permitiu sorrir também, mas tão com felicidade.

_- Bom, Naruto, eu liguei mesmo porque eu vou ter que viajar. Minha avó esta muito doente, e eu e minha família iremos para Osaka visitá-la, por isso eu vou faltar segunda e terça feira. Ok? Só para ficar sabendo mesmo, evitar preocupações..._

- Recado dado. – O loiro sentiu-se um pouco abandonado, mas não comentou nada. – Desejo minhas sinceras melhoras para ela!

_- É! Eu também! Até mais Naruto._

- Até mais amigo!

Naruto desligou o telefone. Ficou triste ao perceber que passaria o feriado longe de todos que amava. Primeiro: seus pais que viajaram e o deixaram sozinho. Segundo: Sasuke tinha ido embora, sem dizer para onde, e o motivo, NADA... Que raiva. Terceiro: Lee também iria viajar para fora do estado.

Sozinho. Certamente abandonado!

Naruto passou o resto do feriado na cama, comendo comidas rápidas como ramen e alguns doces. Deixando recados na caixa postal do celular de Sasuke, ameaçando-o e outras vezes só implorando para que o outro mandasse novidades. Mas nada.

Ao final de três dias longos que haviam se passado, em que o loiro chorava quase imperceptivelmente todas as noites encolhido em sua cama. Abandonado.

Agradeceu muito a Deus por chegar segunda-feira. E ter de ir para a escola e ver gente.

Sorriu, com esperança.

Conversaria com Gaara, o intimidaria e falaria a verdade. Brigaria com Sasuke e provavelmente o perdoaria depois de muitos dias, conversas e beijinhos.

Por fim na escola, só que havia algo diferente. Não havia encontrado nenhum de seus desejados contatos. Não havia encontrado Gaara, nem... Sasuke.

Passou o resto do dia sozinho, até perceber que também não via o Sai desde daquele ocorrido do beijo que havia dado no Sasuke.

"_O que será o que aconteceu? Por que eu estou sendo privado disso? Porque mais uma vez estou me sentindo abandonado nessa semana?" _

Naruto não percebeu quando lagrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto, no meio do pátio da escola, justo no intervalo. Todos o notaram, mas ninguém pareceu conhecer seus motivos. E ninguém parecia intimo demais para perguntar a razão, mesmo estando tão curiosos.

O loiro correu para o banheiro masculino e se trancou no primeiro livre que apareceu. E permitiu-se soluçar, sozinho. Abandonado.

* * *

**N/A:**

Pessoal.

Espero que compreendido o fato de eu tenha sumido. Abandonado a fic por certo tempo. -Assim como o Naruto foi nessa capítulo. - Eu tenho muitos motivos pelo qual não tenho atualizado nem essa nem outras estórias: Desde mudança de cidade, computador quebrado, falta de Lan House pela da cidade do interior para qual me mudei, intimidade para escrever fic na casa de parentes, até mesmo falta de inspiração... E tempo.

Sei que não passa de desculpas, mas cá estou humildemente pedindo perdão :S

Passei por uma época difícil em relação a amizades e tal. E muitas reviews me ajudaram a suportar tal fase complicadíssima na minha vida.

E tal resposta darei para quem notou minha situação: Dejiko- Digi Charat, Ang3ty. Agradeço as duas por ter me desejado melhoras. Ambos me motivaram muito para com esse Cap. Obrigado a todas e todos que se deram ao trabalho de ler o que eu escrevi, aqui, agora.

Beijo a todos.


	9. Descobertos

**Nono capítulo:**

**Descobertos.**

Quando Naruto se deu por conta, percebeu que estava sendo fervorosamente observado, tratou de implantar um sorriso envergonhado e partiu em direção ao banheiro.

Não percebeu que esbarrou em alguém que logo lhe deu um empurrão.

- Olhe por onde anda! – era Sakura que só depois de reclamar e empurrar notou tratar-se de Naruto. – Olha só... O 'amiguinho' de Sasuke... Hmm esta com o rosto vermelho e com o olho inchado! Andou chorando?

Seu tom era zombeiro irritando profundamente Naruto.

O loiro estava triste por estar distante das pessoas que ama, mas não queria dizer que iria deixar aquilo passar batido.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – ele cruzou os braços e deixou um sorriso leve surgir. – Você só me perturba porque sabe que Sasuke nunca ira ficar contigo!

A rosada se aproximou perigosamente, cruzando os braços e cerrando o olhar de forma intimidante.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

O loiro se aproximou da garota e deixou seu sorriso aumentar.

- Porque ele esta comigo!

E saiu...

Deixou Sakura com o queixo caído e desfilou até o banheiro... De repente... Com um ótimo humor.

Naruto nunca foi metido, esbanjador. Mas ela bem que merecia!

Quando entrou no banheiro e se deparou com espelho começou a gargalhar, era impressionante como era gostosa a sensação de admitir isso. De poder contar que estava com Sasuke... E jogar na cara daquela garota fútil.

Não demorou muito para o sinal tocar, denunciando assim o fim do intervalo.

De volta à sala, a aula de matemática seguia sem professor e a sala estava uma bagunça, os alunos se rebelaram já que o irmão mais velho de seu amor, Itachi, não tinha comparecido. O que era muito estranho, pois justo hoje Sasuke também não veio a aula...

Será que eles estavam tendo algum problema familiar?

**XXX Na casa dos Uchihas XXX**

Itachi e Sasuke estavam sentados no sofá, cada um com um copo de café fumegante, olhando Sai deitado no chão esparramado como se estivesse morto na sala-de-esta.

- E agora o que fazemos? – perguntou o Uchiha mais novo.

- Eu sei lá! Você disse pra eu dar 'um jeito na minha gazela' e eu dei!

Sasuke bufou.

- Quando eu disse isso, eu pensei que você e o Sai tinham um lance casual, sei lá, ele sempre ia para a sua a sala. Disse aquilo porque achei que você devia usar seu poder de persuasão sobre ele para parar de me causar problemas, mas... Mas isso! – Sasuke se levantou do sofá e apontou para Sai que babava no carpete completamente inconsciente. – Nunca imaginei que você me ligaria de manha dizendo que quase matou um de seus alunos! Como pode fazer isso? Você pode ser demitido!

- ...

Sasuke sentou no sofá novamente olhando o celular pela centésima vez.

- Sem falar que abandonei o Naruto nas pressas na casa dele! – passou a mão na cabeça impaciente. – Ele deve ter acordado de muito mau humor! Nem tenho coragem para ligar pra ele e dizer que tem um cara inconsciente na sala da minha casa...

Itachi estava nervoso por seu plano de tortura ter saído do controle, Sai tinha ido até sua casa quando soube que Sasuke e Naruto tinham ido embora juntos após a aula. Itachi aproveitou da situação para vingar o irmão, mas ao levar uns chutes na cabeça Sai apagou, passou o final de semana inteiro dormindo e roncando, até dizia algumas coisas porem não acordava.

Os irmãos tentaram o acordar varias vezes, mas nada surgia efeito. Nada. Nem a típica agua, nem os empurrões – na maior parte das vezes eram chutes –, nenhum barulho, etc. nada foi o suficiente para acordar Sai.

- Pelo menos ele não esta mais apertando o pênis! – disse Itachi fazendo Sasuke rir. - ... Você achou mesmo que eu tinha um lance com ele?

Itachi fitou seu irmão de canto, profundamente ofendido.

Sasuke apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Ele é repulsivo... – Itachi tomou um gole de café como se só agora percebesse que ele estava frio. -... Além de que... Eu já namoro alguém! Já tem quatro meses!

Sasuke o fitou assombrado, nunca desconfiara disso.

- Como... Eu não percebi? – ele se aproximou. – Quem é?

- Eu também não sei como não percebeu... A nossa casa é nosso ponto de encontro preferido! Achei que você já sabia quem era! Mas já que não sabe, não vou dizer... – Itachi se aproximou Sasuke. – Mas eae? Não vai me dizer qual é o seu 'lance' com esse tal de Naruto?

Sasuke deu uma risada abafada e saiu de cômodo.

Itachi tinha criado um problema e resolveria sozinho. Ele mesmo já tinha um que seria uma delicia resolver... Iria fazer seus deveres e logo iria ligar para o loiro.

**XXX Mais tarde na casa de Naruto XXX**

Naruto não se sentia mais frustrado por ter sido completamente abandonado o feriado inteiro.

Seus pais ligaram a pouco tempo dizendo que chegariam em breve e Lee o fez uma visita rapidamente após ter chegado de viagem, disse que foi proveitoso e nem citou no nome de Gaara.

Estava preparado para um banho longo e refrescante quando o seu celular começou a tocar.

- Quem será que era?

O visor denunciava que era o Uchiha.

Naruto suspirou pesadamente, devia atender? O moreno havia o ignorado o final-de-semana inteiro, era justo lhe devolver esse tratamento, certo? Ah que se dane! Ele queria ouvir aquela voz...

- Sim?

- _Boa noite Naruto! Desculpe não ter retornado mais cedo... É que..._ – fez-se uma pausa longa. – _Estava com alguns problemas aqui em casa!_

Mais um suspiro por parte do loiro.

-... Tudo bem. – Naruto umedeceu seus lábios imaginou Sasuke na sua frente pedindo desculpas. – Só não suma mais desse jeito...

- _Não sumirei._

- Mas então qual foi o problema?

Sasuke não queria contar, na verdade, ele queria fugir da resposta e foi o que fez.

- _Meu irmão se meteu em problemas e eu saí correndo para ajuda-lo._

- Entendo. – ele queria mais informações, mas se contentou com aquilo. – Senti a sua falta hoje...

- _Eu também... Mas não se preocupe! Vou compensar!_

- Assim espero! – sorriu Naruto que previu no mesmo instante que Sasuke fazia o mesmo. – Tenho que desligar. Estou fazendo uma janta bem gostosa para os meus pais, já devem estar chegando de viagem!

- _Hm. Queria provar! Mas sei que vou ficar na vontade! Mas ok! Boa noite Dobe! _

- Boa noite. Beijo!

- Beijo!

Naruto desligou o telefone.

Não demorou muito para a campainha tocar e a porta se abrir ao mesmo tempo. Eram seus pais que estavam de volta com sorrisos cansados no rosto.

Naruto foi dormir muito tarde aquela noite.

**XXX No dia seguinte na escola. XXX**

A insônia e a noite mal dormia denunciava Uzumaki Naruto novamente. Não importava o quanto o loiro tentava, suas noites eram sempre mal aproveitadas.

- BOM DIA! – Lee corria sorridente em direção ao loiro.

- Bom dia! – disse o loiro devolvendo o sorriso. – Como esta?

- Maravilhoso! E você?

Naruto não respondeu, apenas sorriu, estava muito cauteloso aquele dia, todos o olhavam com espanto, alguns com repulsa, outros com admiração e até mesmo... Inveja. O problema é que ele não sabia o porquê daqueles olhos tão curiosos e ao mesmo tempo tão julgadores em cima de si.

- O que foi Naruto? – perguntou Lee quando sentiu o amigo encolhido sob os olhares. – Porque esta agindo assim?

- Estão todos me olhando, todos me encarrando... Julgando-me, fofocando.

Só então Lee percebeu que o loiro não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Naruto... –chamou cuidadoso.

- Sim?

- Sabe, lembra quando você brigou com Sakura e acabou admitindo que esta namorando o Sasuke?

Naruto parou para pensar por um segundo.

- Sim, foi ontem... Mas... – parecia difícil de acreditar. – Você não veio ontem! Eu não te contei sobre isso!

Lee mordeu os lábios. Será que o amigo faria um escândalo? Provavelmente faria.

- Então... Não foi por você que eu fiquei sabendo da briga! – Naruto arregalou os olhos, só que Lee continuou: - Foi por terceiros! Naruto, a escola inteira já sabe da briga com Sakura e por consequência...

- Não, por favor, não diga isso... – o pânico era evidente em sua voz.

- Todos sabem do seu namoro com Sasuke!

* * *

**N\A:** CÁ ESTA MAIS UM! \o/\o/\o/\o/

Leitores de O Aluno Novo. Sorry! Eu parei para ler os antigos capítulos e... GENTE! Caramba! PQ VCS LERAM ESSA FIC? Mano, cada piada sem graça! Estória sem nexo!

E os meus comentários? O.O nossa... Nem falo :s  
UHAUSAUSUAHSUH eu estou com tanta dó de mim.. :s

Espero que o Chap. Tenha saído de bom grado. (y)

Ao menos os meus Narutos nas fic's estão com sorte no amor! (L)  
ahhh nem sei o que falar! :s BLA BLA BLA.

Beijos.  
Temo- chan.


	10. Assumidos

**Décimo capítulo:**

**Assumidos.**

O pânico não estava escondido nos olhos de Naruto.

E Sasuke?

Ele poderia ficar irritado consigo por não conseguir guardar esse segredo. Mas era segredo mesmo? Ah que angustia era aquilo. Mesmo querendo que todos saibam de seu amor pelo moreno havia o medo.

O preconceito?

Sim, o preconceito. E essa era a principal razão, o medo de sofrer preconceito.

Naruto não teria medo de ser quem é e nem tinha medo de amar quem ama, muito menos tinha medo do desrespeito... Tinha medo da violência.

Naquele momento, isso não importava, o que realmente importava era Sasuke.

Naruto saiu em disparado procurando pelo moreno. Vez ou outra atropelava alguém.

– Cuidado! – alguém disse ao esbarrar. – Naruto? O que foi? O que aconteceu?

Gaara parecia estranhamente calmo e feliz, mas depois do esbarrão ficou obviamente preocupado.

– Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto ofegante.

– Biblioteca. – disse simplesmente.

Naruto voltou a correr na direção contraria, os corredores pareciam ficar mais estreitos enquanto mais pessoas apareciam, por fim avistou uma porta enorme de madeira bem clara aberta.

A biblioteca estava praticamente vazia e foi fácil achar uma cabeça negra.

Naruto diminui a velocidade, não queria parecer desesperado perante Sasuke, ficou a distancia pensando em como o abordaria, ao não conseguir chegar a conclusão alguma, decidiu partir sendo espontâneo.

– Oi Sasuke. – disse o loiro cuidadoso, não percebia que se abraçava enquanto falava.

Sasuke estava empenhado em encontrar um livro nas alturas, apenas desviou os olhos para o menor e sorriu brevemente.

– Sim Naruto.

O olhar de Naruto brilhava de vergonha e preocupação e é claro que Sasuke percebia que tinha algo de errado. É tão bom quando alguém que agente ama precisa da gente.

– Não fique bravo comigo... – quando Sasuke fez um olhar de incompreensão o menor prosseguiu: – Descobriram sobre nós...

Sasuke apenas sorriu novamente e pegou um livro grosso de capa dura roxa.

– Eu te amo. – finalmente olhou nos mares azuis de Naruto, que fitou o chão, não conseguia encarar os olhos firmes e repletos de sinceridade do mais velho.

– Eu também te amo. – disse fitando os sapatos alheios.

– Não existe problema então! – Naruto sentiu braços quentes apertarem em sua cintura. Um abraço gentil que tomava seu corpo por inteiro e aquecia a alma. – Sei que teremos que tomar cuidado, mas mesmo assim, não sei do que seria capaz se alguém atrapalhasse o que temos...

O abraço terno não durou muito, logo Sasuke separou-se e puxou Naruto pela mão, passando a desfilar pelos corredores da escola de mãos dadas.

Naruto acanhou-se tremendamente, parecia miúdo perto de Sasuke que andava pelos corredores como um modelo arrogante e com um sorriso natural. Olhares julgavam, mais admirava do que qualquer coisas.

Sasuke e Naruto juntos?

"Uma combinação exótica, especial e diferente de qualquer outra" era o que todos pensavam.

Claro que foi um choque! Mas ninguém que pensava diferente disso ousou se manifestar; e como quem cala consente...

– Onde será a nossa próxima aula Dobe?

– No segundo andar, sala 22.

Aquela situação dera a Sasuke uma oportunidade de compartilhar seus sentimentos, sem repreensão já que todos sabiam.

Por que evitar o inevitável?

Sasuke estava feliz, tinha tirado um peso enorme de sua consciência e Naruto havia percebido isso, mais que qualquer um, e correspondia esse sentimento.

Naruto ocupou sua mente tentando assimilar as fofocas, as conversas paralelas e etc., mas estava entorpecido e ignorou, cravou os olhos na nuca despida de Sasuke.

Subiu as escadas e quando percebeu estava em frente a sala 22, todos estavam fora da sala, esperavam o professor chegar para abrir a porta.

Param ofegantes.

– Por que essa correria Sasuke? – Naruto tentava esconder a vermelhidão de seu rosto. – Nem estamos atrasados.

Sasuke virou-se para fitar o menor, seu coração parou por instantes ao ver o brilho de olhos azuis.

– Eu sei...

E o beijou.

Na frente da sala inteira, para que não haja duvidas.

Naruto enlaçou os braços na nuca do maior, forçando uma aproximação. O beijo era delicado, mais carinhoso do que sensual, demonstravam o real significado de ter, precisar, desejar, amar alguém. Tudo o que eles tinham era aquele sentimento e por um segundo, ou a eternidade se pah, eles foram invejados por aqueles que não sabiam o que era aquilo.

Olhos se abriram apenas para encarar outros olhos. Abraçaram-se e deram as mãos, estavam preparados para qualquer reação: Surpresa. Cobiça. Luxuria... Nojo.

Naruto deu um risinho que foi compartilhado por Sasuke.

De fato estavam preparados.

XXX horas e horas mais tarde, na casa dos Uchihas XXX

– O que foi aquele beijo em publico? – perguntava Itachi de braços cruzados.

Sasuke não sabia que a reação iria ser tão extrema com a mais nova revelação e também não sabia que a próxima aula seria a de seu irmão e acabou beijando Naruto na sua frente. E é claro que assim que todos entraram na sala, ninguém prestou atenção na aula, olhos e perguntas eram dirigidos fervorosamente para Sasuke e Naruto.

Ou seja, Itachi estava putíssimo.

– Foi a minha manifestação publica de afeto que sinto por Naruto.

– Não precisava ser publica! – Itachi bufava, andava de um lado para outro enquanto fitava o irmão mais novo sentado no sofá o encarando completamente entediado. – Isso pode acabar com a reputação dos Uchihas. A sua vida vai ser muito mais complicada...

– Eu sei, mas eu não posso passar a minha vida mentindo! – levantou-se. – Agradeço a sua preocupação, mas não vou me arrepender, prefiro uma vida difícil com ele do que uma fácil sem ele.

Itachi admirou seu irmão por instantes.

– Nossa... Ele te derrubou de vez né?

– De vez. – respondeu sorrindo.

XXX horas e horas mais tarde, na casa dos Uzumaki XXX

– Você vai contar aos seus pais? –perguntou Lee.

– Vou sim. Hoje mesmo!

Naruto estava confiante, seus pais o amavam demais, tinha certeza do apoio deles. Contaria sua opção sexual, e logo, falaria de Sasuke. Sem medo.

– Tem meu apoio... – Lee abraçou fortemente se amigo. –Você sabe...

– Eu sei sim! – Naruto olhou fixamente nos olhos de seu amigo. Sim! Lee ainda não estava bem! E Naruto ainda não o tinha ajudado, com tanta coisa acontecendo. Aiii, que agonia era aquilo. – Eu vou te ajudar, assim que resolver isso... Eu prometo!

Naruto beijou a mão de Lee, num sinal carinhoso de amizade. Lee retribuiu emocionado.

Naruto deu seu ombro para o mais novo chorar.

XXX No dia seguinte XXX

Naruto acordou com humor contagiante, pôs-se a tomar uma ducha bem demorada, fez o café-da-manha, acordou seus pais e Lee – que dormira em sua casa–. Os convidou para o café.

Tinha dormido excelentemente bem, havia tido uma conversa com seus pais na noite anterior, eles ficaram tremendamente surpresos, afirmaram apoia-lo, mas para isso, teria de ter uma conversa muito longa com Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto havia notado um ciúme muito forte no tom de voz de seu pai quando falou no moreno, mas ele estava feliz só por saber o quão ele era importante para ele.

– Estava uma delicia! – disse Lee, o ultimo a sair da mesa. – Tenho que vir aqui mais vezes!

Ambos riram e foram se arrumar para ir à aula.

– Pronto? – perguntava Lee impaciente, já que fazia horas que Naruto estava trancado no banheiro. – Temos só vinte minutos Naruto, sai logo!

– Tô pronto! – saiu do banheiro e correu para o quarto pegar a bolsa.

Eles correram para chegar a tempo na escola.

Era a hora do intervalo quando Naruto avistou Gaara. Separou-se de Lee que resolveu voltar para a sala.

– Bom dia Gaara! – sorriu o loiro. – Obrigado por ontem.

Gaara parecia cuidadoso ao falar com Naruto, provavelmente ficou muito surpreso com a novidade.

– Por nada...

O loiro suspirou. Seria difícil.

– Precisamos conversar!

– Tudo bem... – Gaara parecia preocupado em ser visto ao lado de Naruto, e aquilo passou a incomodar muito o outro.

Eles se dirigiram a um banquinho afastado, a sombra de um arvore vez daquele lugar ideal. Naruto sentou-se num e Gaara sentou-se num outro que ficava de frente.

– Sim?

– Me conte mais sobre o tipo de relacionamento que você estava tendo com o Lee e o porquê de vocês terem parado de se falar. – Naruto cruzou os braços e tinha ficado repentinamente sério.

– Bom... Uau. – suspirou o mais velho, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ele contaria, já fazia tempo que queria conversar com alguém sobre isso. – Sabe, sempre fui apaixonado pela Temari, agente ficava às vezes, nada sério... Rolava de tudo.

– Sei... – foi um comentário impulsivo e sarcástico de Naruto que fez com que Gaara passasse a medir suas palavras.

– Havia cansado de ser só usado, então tive a ideia de chamar Lee para ser meu namoradinho falso, para fazer ciúmes nela e fazer com que ela aceite os meus sentimentos e ficasse comigo. Mas era divertido andar para lá e pra cá com Lee, está certo que não fizemos como você e Sasuke e contamos para a escola inteira que estávamos namorando mesmo sendo mentira! – nesse ponto Naruto corou, mas Gaara prosseguiu: – Quando eu passei a estar ao lado de Lee ela reagiu e quis ficar comigo, e eu aceite na hora, estamos namorando agora.

– Mas e Lee? – perguntou como se a parte mais importante tivesse sido esquecida.

– Bom, eu falei com ele depois. –estreitou o olhar como se estivesse confuso. – O plano tinha dado certo, achei que ele ficaria feliz, mas ele fez cara de choro e quis embora correndo... Acho que... Ele pensa que a sua amizade e pouca coisa pra mim, por isso não fala mais comigo, ele deve achar que como não precisamos fingir mais, não é mais necessário estamos mais um perto do outro... Então deixei como está, já que não importa o quanto eu o agradeça.

– Achou errado! – aproximou-se ameaçador.

– Como assim? Por quê?

– Ele se importa sim com você! Ahh sinceramente você dois! Como são tolos! Acham que é decente ficar brincando com os sentimentos alheios? Primeiro; você conquistou Temari com mentiras. Segundo; e mais importante... Brincou com os sentimentos de Lee! PROVOCOU ISSO! Eu tenho certeza! Você deve ter sido encantador com ele só para parecer um príncipe diante de Temari. Como pode atuar desse jeito? Lee não interpretou ninguém, ele foi ele mesmo... Cada palavra... Cada gesto...

– Do que você esta falando?

– Em algum momento, nem sei qual, ele se perdeu nessa brincadeira e se deixou levar pelos seus falsos encantos... Ele se apaixonou por você!

Gaara quase caiu do banquinho.

– E agora o que você vai fazer? Tome uma atitude a respeito! Se não eu mesmo tomarei por você!

Naruto saiu bufando. Tinha ficado nervoso, perdeu a razão e acabou ameaçando Gaara, mas estava certo, quem mandou se meter e brincar com os sentimentos de um amigo seu?

Gaara por outro lado, não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade.

Bom, talvez aquele dia em que eles passaram num motel para fingir um sexo, ele tenha visto quando Lee reagiu vergonhosamente ao vê-lo se trocar na sua frente.

Talvez ele tenha reparado que Lee parecia realmente se divertido quando assistiram a aqueles filmes inapropriados.

Talvez ele tenha reparado também que quando ele demostrava afeto em publico ele corava, reagia e sorria.

Como ele não havia reparado antes?

Gaara estava reparando em seu próprio corpo naqueles momentos, nas reações que tinha quando via o outro sorrindo pra ele e no quanto tudo aquilo era bom. Estava ocupado demais, controlando-se, censurando-se qualquer possibilidade de tornar real aquela farsa. E quando o objetivo foi alcançado ele agradeceu a Deus e ao mundo, por ter se livrado daquele sentimento antes que aquilo o 'corrompesse'.

Corromper? Gaara não _queria_ e não tinha talento para ser gay.

Então, esqueceu que aquela conversa tinha acontecido.

* * *

**Continua..**

* * *

**N/A: ae amigas e amigos, sussa? ;D**

**Mais um cap. que demora para ser lançado, mas ai esta.  
Agradeço por se interessarem por essa fic!  
Espero ter proporcionado um ótimo entreterimento!  
Beijos e beijos.**


End file.
